


I knew you once

by Sterekfan15



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Assassin Derek, Canon-Typical Violence, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek and Stiles are the Same Age, F/F, F/M, M/M, Psychological Torture, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Stiles and Tony argue alot, Stiles is Derek's Favorite, Top Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Torture, Witty Banter, new avengers team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekfan15/pseuds/Sterekfan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the son of tech billionare and all time super hero, Tony Stark, he has grown up with the avengers, conisders them and their kids family and now he wants his own adventure, his own name rather than being "Ironman's kid." His jounrey and that of the new generation of Avengers begans when he's attacked and stumbles into a man with hazel eyes floating in a tank. It isn't what he expected and not at all a pleasant experience.</p><p>or the one where the teen wolf gang is the children of the avengers and have adventures </p><p>spoliers for Age of Ultron</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We are not suppose to be here

**Author's Note:**

> So had this stroy in my head after watching Age of Ultron and felt like creating it. I have other another story i have to catch up because life got in the way of my writing. But this will be a Stiles/Derek story with pov's from other characters and the avengers will be in this story, also will feature some Steve/Bucky angst with a certain reveal. So enjoy.

"Let's see, now why exactly are we in an underground pit far, far away from civilization and any kind broadcast for the 2035 MTV awards." Stiles asked as he flew passed, one of the many stone structures, that littered the underground cavern they were in, somehow, Lydia had convinced him that looking at an underground secret laboratory of the Hydra dweebs would be fun, she was surely wrong but it was a good chance to test out his new suit. The Beta Strike V, was more enhanced than his last when it came to flying and speed, he switched out most his main thrusters for anti-gravity capabilities while in this day and age were still rare. His gold and black armor gleamed in the small lights that were still operational, his father's regular red and gold was not something he wanted to copy to say the least, he didn't want to be mistaken for Iron Man.

"Stiles, you know why we're here. Just because you wanna watch Blu Ivy perform didn't mean you can escape your duties and I know you had Claudia recorded it." The red head replied before going through another set of steel doors, one she mostly likely hacked. He caught a glimpse of her red hair and black body suit, which he helped design of course, and catching just a small look anyone who didn't know her would have mistaken her for her mother, Black Widow, Natasha Romanov. After everything that had happened in the Infinity Wars, she and Bruce, the Hulk decided to adopt and luckily enough there Lydia was, the lone survivor of the massacre of her family, Natasha was drawn to her instantly of course.

"Blu Ivy? Stiles this obsession you have with her and her family is a little weird don't you think?" The calm and confident voice of Alison Barton, drafted through the comms and he smiled not entirely surprised at how she sounded. She was Clint Barton's only daughter and naturally the only one who wanted to talk to or follow in her father's footsteps. The woman was a master at the bow and only came second to Lydia in hand to hand combat out of all the Avenger kids.

"It's not an obsession to be drawn into the legacy that is the Knowles family, ok. That damn music is beautiful, right Claud?" He asked his A.I., he had created after the tenth grade. His father was always off on missions and running the company, all of the avenger kids were scattered across the world and he needed a friend, he was kind of glad it didn't turn out like Ultron, that wouldn't of went well at all but that didn't mean his A.I. wasn't odd to say the least.

 _"Yes, yes it sir, you have close to 200 songs from the various artists in the family which you have played 20,000 times total in one month. There is nothing odd about enjoying the music like you do."_ The A.I. responded in a slightly robotic and smooth voice. After creating her she grew to develop her own personality, which was constantly using sarcasm to undermine him, he hated it and was a little proud at the same time.

"Guys, can we argue about this later. I don't think we're the only ones down here." Scott answered while he kicked a steel door down with brute force. He was another one who was adopted, it had seemed that while Uncle Steve, well Captain America as people liked to call him, was away off planet dealing with Thantos. Hydra had been experimenting with his blood. Looking for the super solider serum and somehow injecting a pregnant woman with it. Scott was the result of that birth, his mom didn't survive and thankfully Winter Solider was trying to destroy the insidious organization at the time, when he stumbled upon him, he took out the whole sect involved with the operation and took him Steve after. Rodgers got one look at the kid before deciding to adopt him with Bucky of course.

"Claud, run the scanners again please." He was pretty sure he had done that before and nothing but their signatures had appeared so it was odd that Scott was hearing anybody other than them. Three more signatures appeared on his screen and one of them was by his location. "Guys he's right, we're not alone. I'm picking up a signature by Scott and Lyd's location. There's another by you, Allison." Stiles flew down landing on the stone beneath his feet, the Hydra base that Lydia found was quite impressive, or would have been ten years ago. The base was located under Yellow Stone Park, using one of the main entrances disguised as a bear cave, they had entered, finding a small underground base that housed several structures filled with various equipment he guessed were supposed to be used for world domination.

His sensors began going off once he came to a large set of doors, which had a fairly complex magnetic lock. One that was easy for someone of his genius to unlock. He turned on his own magnetic mechanism that he used to assemble his suit and reverse the polarity, turning the lock and opening the door. The set of doors slid open and he was greeted to what looked eerily similar to what Shield used in their bases, besides the regular steel tables filled with beakers and other assortment of objects, he knew exactly where to go, straight to the computer housing the operating system. A few taps on the holographic keyboard and he was in, bringing up the database filled with files on projects. "Claud, start downloading." There was too much of the information to dive into now but from what he could glimpse they were experimenting with some pretty high tech stuff, he even caught a glance of the word, extremis, a word he knew very intimately.

"I don't think I can allow you to do that, Stark." Stiles turned around, seeing a man of average height, who stance clearly indicated that he was ready to act the moment his suit even slightly moved, Natasha had taught him everything he needed to know about reading an opponent, this was not someone to take lightly. He got a better look at the man, seeing the arsenal he had with him, body armor packed with grenades, various guns and a few knives. He had a white cloak and a sliver mask molded to that of a skull.

"See, the Scooby gang and I were just investigating this lovely place you have here. You know us meddling kids, can't stay out of anything." He didn't give the skull faced man a chance to reply before he fire off his replusors at him, naturally the man dodged sending a few daggers his way in return. He blocked them with his forearm, hearing them clang as they bounced off his armor. The man disappeared and Stiles knew he was still somewhere around hiding amongst the equipment. "Claud, use the sensor to lock on to him, then fire the tranqs." A few seconds later, a small screen appeared in front of him, showing the outline of the man, the compartments on his suit on opened firing out the tranquilizer darts that started homing in on his location.

He watched on his sensors as they hit, taking the man down and Stiles smiled happy that his plan had worked. He walked over passing the lab equipment to where the skull faced opponent had fallen and was surprised to find his body flickering, emanating from a small device on the ground. Suddenly, 'download falied' appeared on his screen and he turned to find the man in front him, modified shout gun aimed at his chest.

"Name's Taskmaster, you can tell daddy I'm the one who beat you when you scurry home." Before Stiles could react he was blasted back, flying through one of the steel framed walls. If his suit was made out the cheap stuff then he knew he would be dead, his screen showed significant damage to his chest and Stiles knew his suit wouldn't take another hit like that and keep him protected. "Hey guys, update?"

Allison was the first to answer "I'm currently busy, some woman named Lady Bullseye, is trying very hard to kill me." He heard her fire off a few arrows before the comms went off. Somehow they located all of them and that meant the sensors in the in labs weren't disabled they were still active. He groaned as he got up still feeling the phantom pain of the blast.

"Scott, buddy how are things on your side?" He asked as he looked around and to his surprise he had somehow landed in one of the labs secret rooms. This section was completely different, it was more suited to a military bunker. There was gray metal flooring and the walls didn't have any openings or doors just lead down to a set of doors, the whole thing feel very very eerily.

"Ugh, damn. I have an enhanced here and he doesn't seem to like me." The sounds that flitted through showed just how much Scott was struggling against the guy. He didn't know what they stumbled upon to elicit this kind of response from Hydra, they usually sent grunts but these were trained professionals, what could they want to hide. He knew, somehow that his answer was behind the door.

He walked down the hallway, his metal boots clanking against the metal floor, he somewhat expected Taskmaster to follow him down but it seemed like his objective was just to stop him from downloading the data. He knew that he was destroying it at the moment, he had half a mind to ask Lydia if she had something on here end but he knew how she operated, if she had encountered someone then she would've contacted him by now.

He fired up his replusors, blasting the door open. He walked through the smoke taking a survey of his surroundings and there wasn't anything in the room expect for one glass wall, that was filled with blue liquid and floating in it was what surprised him. It was a man, as he approached he saw that he was in hibernation of some sort. As he got closer, he got a better look at well built, muscled man with dark hair, he looked young in the face, not much older than him and he was only wearing a pair of black trunks. After fully seeing him he thought one thing and that was that he was beautiful. He suddenly felt hot, awkward a little. It felt a little wrong to have dirty thoughts when this man clearly needed his help.

He looked around for some kind of access panel that he could use. He found one and it took him all but a few seconds to find out how to open it, the blue fluid drained away and the man slowly fell. The window suddenly parted and Stiles found himself entering, he picked him up and was surprised to find him heavier than he looked.

"Ok, buddy. I don't know why you're here but we need to get you out of here." Stiles said to himself apparently because the guy was still sleeping. He threw him over his shoulder and went forward, activating his anti-gravity boots, moving through the giant hole in the wall he had made earlier. As he excited the lab, he found what he had expected Taskmaster had destroyed the data and any other files he could've seen. He still had some of the data that he downloaded though, he would have Claudia analyze at it later, maybe Lydia could take a look too.

They left what little of the lab was left and found the rest of the underground base to be left in the same state. The buildings that were previously standing had fallen and was nothing but rubble, he suddenly heard a noise, a heated up his replusors to find Scott pushing through the rubble. He had on the same Americanized suit has his father had donned, Scott raised his arm, attracting his shield to him. It wasn't the original but it was made of some strong stuff, though it was still breakable.

"Stiles, are you ok and whose that?" The young super solider asked. Stiles shrugged, slightly lifting the man on his shoulders too. Allison and Lydia came around the corner and both looked a little worse for wear but otherwise they were ok.

"What happened to our visitors?" Stiles asked. Allison shifted her shoulders still, wary of her surrounds. "Don't know they just up and left after a while. You know who this guy is?" He thought the question was directed at him but it wasn't, it was directed at Lydia, who was still thinking at the moment.

"I don't know but we should be leaving, it isn't safe." They all nodded and he knew after taking the quinjet that the tower was the place they were headed. It had everything they needed.

"Sooo, I elect Scott to tell the rents, considering how we're not suppose to here." Stiles announced turning to see the horrified look on Scott's face.

"Dude, My Dads are going to kill me if I do."


	2. That was not what i expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man finally wakes up and they get some answer, also every thing Stiles is crazy

When they got into the Quinjet, he hurried to get the mysterious stranger on the table. As soon as he sat the man down he released his armor, bits and pieces of black and gold flying from his body in a flurry of motions, only to settle into a compartment in the jet that slid back in place and disappeared. "Claud, set a course for home please." Stiles asked.

 _"Yes sir."_ The hanger closed and the engines started up, he left the stranger and sat down next to Scott, as he checked his own body for injuries. He pulled off his shirt showing off his skin and Stiles saw some black patches here and there, some of them were turning green.

"So, who beat you up?" Stiles asked sarcastically. Scott shot him a grimace before putting some ointment on his bruises; after that he slipped on one of the black stark shirts they had on board and sat back down next to him.

"I don't know, he said his name was Crossbones. He said he knew my Dad. He had some weird absorbing power; I'm guessing it's something new considering how much he bragged about it." Scott answered a little lost in thought. Stiles knew that Scott idolized his Dad, Captain America was a lot to live up, even people who weren't related to him wanted to make him proud. For Scott it was even worse because he wanted to take over the mantel of Captain America one day and he wanted to make the Captain proud, so facing an old enemy of his must've affected him in some way.

"Well, we'll find out and who knows maybe your Dad tell you when you explain this whole thing to him." Stiles said, trying to lighten his somber mood. Scott frowned at him instead of smiling; his technique at cheering his friends up needed some work apparently.

"Why do I have to tell them, why can't you do it or Lydia?" Scott complained.

Lydia peeked over from holographic screen peering at Scott, "I've done my part I got us here, somebody has to be the scapegoat and you know none of them can stay mad at you for too long, you have puppy eyes." She explained smoothly then returned to whatever she was working on. Stiles guessed that it was the data that Claudia downloaded before he was rudely shot in the chest.

Scott rolled his eyes; they both knew she was right it was the main reason Stiles put him up to the task. The young soldier was very much like his Dad, personality wise and that's why he was very much loved and adored by everyone he met.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Stiles you ok, no injuries?" Scott asked him, and he shook him off not wanting an examination from him. The pain in his chest had disappeared after a while and he knew exactly why the armor had protected him from a lot of the damage but it still effected his body, the reason why he healed so fast was because of certain things.

"Allison, what did you get from the assassin lady you fought?"

She shrugged too just like Scott, "She told me her name, after that she wasn't exactly forth coming with information. I know I heard something about a certain Lady Deathstrike being with the Hand but I don't know, could be someone else. I'll ask around."

Stiles could see that the encounter had affected her just as Scott's affected him. She didn't talk much on the flight and neither did anyone else. Stiles did look up who Taskmaster was though, he didn't find too much information just that he was a trainer to many of the villains around the world and had an uncanny power to replicate the fighting technique of others. Which was good considering that his suit provided him with enough firepower to where he didn't need to have a certain fighting style but he would have to be smarter next time around, Taskmaster got the jump on him because of his inexperience but he won't again.

The jet soon landed on top of the tower and they were off, each going their separate ways. He knew they were going off to clean up and would meet up with him again, there was still the mysterious man that they had to learn about and their jobs weren't done yet, whatever information they gleamed from the base would keep them busy for a while.

Soon enough, the stranger was in the med bay and he had Claudia doing a full check up on him. Running scans, testing blood, the works. It was a few hours before anyone popped up but it wasn't anyone he came into the tower with.

"Stiles, what did you do?" He looked up to find Mason, Iron Patriot's kid, looking into the glass room that currently housed the man. "I'm guessing this isn't some weird sex thing considering the serious look on your face and why is the chest plate on the Omega Strike suit damaged?"

Mason was a genius when it came to engineering, hell he helped him build many of the new suits that he had and he was only fifteen. It was mostly due to the fact that his father started him off on the wonderful path of mechanics when he was five by showing him how some of the equipment on the Iron Patriot suit worked. Mason was hooked ever since, by now he knew some things that Stiles didn't.

"You're fifteen; you shouldn't know any weird sex stuff." Stiles answered avoiding the question. But he knew it wasn't going to slide by the young engineer, just like it wouldn't slide by him if given the same answer. By the look on Mason's face he was right.

He told him the whole story, everything that happened. Why they were there in the first place, who exactly surprised them and kicked their asses and the biggest mystery of all, the man. Mason listened and the thoughtful look remained on his face the whole time. He then got up an expectant look on his face, "So, how can I help?"

Stiles smiled, he knew he could count on Mason. The kid was like a little brother to him, he had practically watched the kid grow up and he was at the tower almost every day. Mason would say it's for the use of the lab but he knew it was because he wanted to see him, well that was until the kid got a boyfriend. He knew the speedster was due to pop up soon.

"You could take another look at the armor for me, I was hoping to make some adjustments, maybe add more protection this time around."

"Nope, you know the only reason the anit-grav works is because the armor is so lightweight. Adding more protection means more weight and it's already at the threshold as it is." Mason retorted.

"Mason, I know that genius of yours will find some way to protect your older brother." Stiles smiled, giving him a one armed hug.

"Ugh, fine I'll see what I can do and stop calling yourself that. It's embarrassing." Mason sneered at him as he shook him off disappearing into one of the labs he had claimed as his own. After Stiles went back to the med lab, soon enough the gang was back and checking to see if their guest had woken up yet, sadly enough he hadn't and Stiles was a little worried.

"So Lyds, what did you find out?" Stiles asked her as everybody got comfortable around the lab.

"It used to be a Hydra." She answered cryptically.

That single sentence left him utterly confused. That was information he already knew, that was the reason why they were there in the first place, to get the drop on where any of the other active Hydra hideout were.

Allison sighed, "Stiles, we both looked at the data and it wasn't Hydra, well most of it wasn't."

"Then whose data was it? Did somebody else end up taking over the base?"

Lydia pulled up a holoscreen and pulled up the data, the logo that popped up filled him with utter confusion and a little dread. It was the SHEILD logo, shining brightly.

"Ok, now I'm confused." Stiles admitted.

"I couldn't shift through all the data but the little bit that you downloaded was enough to confirm that SHIELD operated the base after Hydra left. Why, I don't know but some of that information was on our guest, well what little I could see. Some of the files are encrypted, but those files all had the same name." Lydia explained.

"Ok, I'll bite. What was the name, I'm expecting a big reveal from this because the suspense is killing me." Scott admitted engrossed in the information they were being given.

"Codename: Project Alpha Solider." Lydia answered finally.

Nobody spoke then trying to digest what they were being told, everything about this seemed wrong. Just as he was about to ask more question the heart monitor attached to the man started rapidly beating, the beeping getting louder and louder. Stiles hurried up, running into the room.

"Claudia what's happening to him?" Stiles asked finally reaching the table and looking over him.

 _"Sir he's waking up."_ The robotic voice answered.

The first thing Stiles saw was unnatural blue eyes, the first thing he heard was a loud gasp and the first thing he felt was mind numbing pain coursing through his arms. He didn't know the man would have that fast a reaction to waking up.

"STILES!" He heard Scott scream in terror, even while in pain he knew it would be a mistake for him to attack the man.

"Don't do anything I go this, ok." He didn't wait to hear his answer just focused on the man, currently crushing his arms. "You're ok, nobody's going to hurt you. I promise. Just take a deep breath, breath with me." Stiles calmed his owning breathing enough to make sure it came out even and he looked into the bright blues eyes, seeing the fear dissolve away and the grip loosening on arms after a few minutes.

The pain went away and Stiles thought that was it, they avoided a crisis until he felt a different feeling coursing through his arms travelling throughout his body. He looked down at the hands touching his arms, they were glowing blue but it wasn't the skin it the nerves and Stiles followed the light tracing to what he found to be the man's nervous system, through his well muscled arms and it even pulsed in his chest through his shirt and even the nerves in his neck burned brightly.

But what surprised him was that there was another light, a bright orange shining from his own nervous system, it shined just as brightly and pulsed to the rhythm of the man's own. "Extremis.", Stiles whispered.

He had gotten it from his mother, Pepper Potts, his Dad never explained how exactly she got it but she did and passed it on him in a somewhat different and diminished form. It was also the reason why she died, when she had him the Extremis in her system activated and started to burn her up. Because of him the Extremis in her body rejected her. Because of him his mother died.

"You're just like me." The stranger whispered, wonder and a small bit of happiness in his eyes, there was a click and Stiles was so engrossed in the moment that he didn't notice Lydia or Allison come into the room. Lydia currently had a gun aimed at the man's head and Allison a few paces away had an arrow notched, ready to let loose and aimed in the same area as her friend.

"Stop what you're doing to him or die." There was no room to question whether Lydia was buffing or not, the tone in her voice or the look eyes showed no reason to ask because she was completely serious.

The look that Stiles saw before the one filled with wonder and a small bit of joy faded from his eyes, determination and defiance sat in. Stiles knew in that moment that this man was dangerous, whatever the people who had him did to him, changed him.

Before he could turn his attention to Lydia, Stiles had to do something, "Hey, hey don't worry about them look at me, ok. Its fine you just gave us a bit of a scare, nobody here is going to hurt you."

The man looked into his eyes for a few tense minutes and the blue faded from his eyes, leaving behind a myriad of colors that Stiles considered to be hazel. The shining blue also faded and with that his own copper like light died also, the grip on his arms fell, the man's hands falling to his side before he lay back down on the table.

"Ok, now everybody can calm down." Stiles said before he was suddenly pulled away, out of the room and away from the man. He knew instantly that it was Lydia.

"Order Alpha Delta Six Claudia, lock the room. If he gets out activate the defenses and call the Avengers." Lydia voiced as she pulled him along and the command she just gave Claudia was one that even he couldn't override he knew she was being a bit overprotective at the moment, the man had just woken up of course, he would wake up afraid and grabbing the first thing in sight. The room locked behind them and soon enough the clear walls glowed with a blue that indicated the force field had been activated.

"What the hell, Lydia?" Stiles screamed as he was forcibly put down into a chair.

"Don't what the hell me Stiles what was that?" Lydia demanded, anger shown on her face. Allison and Scott didn't come to his defense; he saw the questions in their eyes.

"Well, you know my mom died right. It was because of the Extremis in her system it's like a virus that affects your nervous system but instead it enhances it, makes it stronger I guess. I was born with it, only I can heal a little faster than others and not get sick. He has it too but I think its modified stronger maybe. When we touched, it interacted, I guess." Stiles explained.

"I don't like this something feels off, he was left there for us to find and now we find out he has a connection to Stiles. Coincidence I think not." Allison admitted.

Scott nodded too, Stiles knew he would agree with Allison he always did nowadays. "She's right Stiles, this extremis thing is too much to overlook, and somebody could have planned this just to get him into the tower."

Stiles shook his head, not believing it. The look in the man's eyes convinced him that he didn't know what was going on. "I don't believe it, let's at least talk to him before we just jump to conclusions."

And the second he looked at Lydia he knew what she was going to say, she wanted to interrogate him but he wouldn't let. "He might be more open to the one person who hasn't threatened his life since he woke up."

After a few minutes she nodded, "Ok, but only if you stay behind the glass."

Stiles expected it and accepted it, he didn't want to let it get in the way of letting him see the man again. They all went back in and the man was still lying on the table, Stiles opened the comms and begin speaking hoping to get an answer.

"Hey sorry, about that I know everything went crazy for a minute but everything's fine now. I need you to answer a few questions for me, ok?"

The man nodded and Stiles took that as the go ahead. "Ok, so what's your name?"

"Alpha Solider." He replied in a monotone voice and Stiles dreaded that answer, Lydia said there were files listed under that name, he wondered what they were, what kind of information that would give him. Even wondered if it described the kind of torture they would have subjected the man to.

"No, what's your real name? Like my real name is Stiles." He hoped he at least got to keep some part of his identity.

"Stiles." He heard whispered over the comm, it was as if the man was testing it out seeing how it felt rolling around his mouth, by the slight smile on his face he could tell that he liked it. "Derek. Derek Hale."

"Claudia, run that name through every database we have, please." Lydia asked quietly.

"Derek." Stiles whispered testing out how the name felt himself and he like it. It felt natural. "Do you remember anything before today?"

Derek shot a questioning glare from the table before getting up and coming towards the glass to stand right before Stiles. "Yes, why wouldn't I?"

Stiles hadn't really thought about until this moment, he wasn't asking any of the normal questions one in his position would ask like, 'where am I?' and 'how did I get here?'. He seemed to go through this as if it was protocol.

Before Stiles could ask another get question, Derek did. "You're not like my other handlers, are you the new command?"

Stiles didn't know what to think about that question, he didn't know how to answer it. He had handlers knew about, he wasn't some man that had been picked up off the street to be experimented on.

"Who were you're handlers before?" Allison asked.

"Hydra raised me, trained me, I did a few missions for them, then SHEILD took over. 'Saved me' I guess you could say." He answered a little sarcastically, "I did pretty much the same for them. Now I'm here with you. Are you my new handlers or not?" Derek asked, anxious to get an answer.

His answer did confirm some things. Hydra had raised him, probably used him as a science experiment and then used him as a weapon. How SHIELD got him, he didn't know but what he said interested him the most, 'I did pretty much the same for them.' What could SHIELD have him do that wasn't any different from Hydra?

"You questions will be answered in time, for now. Sit down and wait for us to return." Lydia order him and he did as he was told, a defiant look in his eyes.

They all exited the room and Allison was the first one to speak, "We don't do anything until the Avengers get back, there's too much going on here."

Stiles agreed, she was right and he knew it. "You're right but I don't think we should keep him locked up, at least let him out on this floor."

The looks he got was not as he expected, they looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "Look I know, he's ex-Hydra something and all but I don't think he's going to hurt us."

"No, just based on the fact that he's ex-Hydra. He stays in there until they get back. No exceptions." Lydia said with a finality that rivaled his father's own voice when ordering him to do something on a mission.

"Sir, I have the blood results and they are interesting." Claudia's voice interrupted their conversation and Stiles welcomed it, hating how tense things had become.

"Show me."

A Holoscreen popped up showing Derek's blood result, _"His blood is abnormal and he cannot be considered completely human. I ran his blood against others to see if there was a match and there were four results."_ Three more blood result appeared and the names surprised everyone in the room. _"The three matches were Scott McCall, Steve Rodgers and Bucky Barnes."_

"Wait, how can that be possible? None of them are related." Allison declared.

"We are related, just not by blood." Scott answered, wonder and confusion in his voice.

"The super solider serum." Stiles answered, this mystery just got a whole look bigger, not only did the guy have extremis but also the super solider serum coursing through his veins. Stiles really wondered what missions they had him on.

_"There is one blood relation between the three matches, it is-"_

Before she could finish a holoscreen popped up and Mason appeared, a worried look in his eyes. "Hey guys, the Avengers are back and they don't seem too happy."


	3. I did not expect that to happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Derek's thoughts and Stiles gets carried like a princess

Stiles was scared, afraid and anxious when he heard that the Avengers had gotten back. The situation had gone way over their heads and they didn't know how to handle it, Derek himself confirmed that he had been an agent of both Hydra and SHIELD. He even expected them to use him in a similar fashion as they did. He was lost on what to do and he needed help.

They all waited for them on top floor, where the jets where housed and as soon as the hangar door opened they were met with voices of anger and disagreement. The voice of the Captain came through first, "Tony, you can't just keep making decisions without involving the team, it doesn't work that way."

"It was a split second decision, Cap and you would've made the same decision if in my position." The billionaire replied. They both stop to stare at each other with heatedly. There was always tension in their relationship, defiant for either one of them to let the other lead. Stiles had asked about the dreaded civil war that happened before he was born and all he got were solemn faces and non-answers.

"You boys can argue later, I'm happy to be home and see my girl." Natasha announced as she moved past them going straight for Lydia. The young woman went to her happy to see her and hugging the older ex-assassin as hard as she could. "I'm happy to see you too, Mom." Lydia whispered.

"Hey Bean sprout, I didn't expect you to be here." Clint said as he approached his daughter she smiled and he hugged him. For all the time that Stiles knew them, he was never fully knowledgeable about how their relationship worked. Allison never talked to him as a child would to her father, he did catch silent glances between the two of them sometimes, indicating that they had a language all their own.

"It's good to see you too, Dad." The archer answered.

There was a flash of red in his peripheral and he turned to see the Scarlet Witch standing before Mason, hugging him for all he was worth and while he was silently laughing hugging her back. "How are you, my brilliant tinkerer?" She asked voice as soft as he's always known.

"I'm ok, still working on some new schematics I got from Stiles and I have my school work too." He answered shyly.

"Yes, I wish my little speedster would be dedicated as you, but I'm pretty sure that you push him when you can." She smiled and he smiled back at her, they had a relationship all their own. Wanda adored Mason because he was a good influence on her son. How Liam turned out to be as bad mannered as he did with a humanity loving android as his father and her as his mother could be anybody's guess. But underneath that snarky, lazy exterior was a heart of gold. He had seen it when the speedster was zooming past them to get people away from danger in the middle of battle.

Stiles turned away from their conversation to see Scott talking with his parents. The Captain and Winter Solider were talking fondly with him, ruffling up his hair and teasing him, Scott being Scott was pushing away their teasing with a slight blush on his face. If there was anything that Stiles envied about Scott it was the relationship that he had with his parents, his own with his father had always been strained since the death of his mother which in his case was the moment he was born.

He didn't see the man anywhere now; he probably went off in his anger against the Captain. It wasn't the first time that Stiles was never greeted by his father when he came home and he knew the reason for the cold shoulder his father had given him anyone could see it. Tony Stark had always blamed Stiles for the death of his wife and he wasn't even wrong.

A comforting voice floated through his ears, "Little Stark, you should not have such a frown on a face like yours." He turned to see Wanda behind him, soft smile on her face. She had always treated him with care ever since he was a little boy, coming to him when his doubts would get the best of him and he never understood why considering that his father's weapons were the reason for her parent's deaths.

"Yeah, I know. I should smile more, I have a beautiful smile right?"

She shrugged, curling an arm around him and chuckled, "I would say goofy is right, but it is beautiful also." When she was nice to him, it made him wonder if his own mother would have been similar and when he asked the others they always told him that she would've loved him with everything she had. He doesn't doubt the words but wishes that the she was still here when he needed her.

Seeing most of the Avengers together he also realized they didn't even look their age. He had also asked about that, why they still appeared young after all these years and the answers wasn't ones he expected but made sense. When they went off to fight Thantos, it had taken years and the space they fought in was different, time moved differently there and the power Thantos had effected them also made them slower to age if he had to guess.

"Now that the greetings are done, take me to the boy." She demanded no room for fighting it in her voice and Stiles knew there was no hiding it from her. She probably read their minds the moment she stepped off the jet.

Everyone stopped at her inquiry, questioning eyes on each of their children's faces. "What boy?" Steve asked first but his question was directed at Scott, who had a quick flash of panic before taking a deep breath. They all waited while Scott explained the story to them, how Lydia had come across the base and how when they raided it unexpected company had stopped them from getting what they wanted.

"Ok, the how is answered. Now explain this boy?" Natasha said, he expression serious in that moment, not giving away her thoughts at all.

Stiles spoke up then, he felt better that it come from him. He told them how he found Derek, where he was housed and the way he floated in the tank as if frozen in time. At that there was a flash of something in Bucky's eyes and even Steve glanced at him, a worried expression on his face. He told them about how he apparently had the super solider serum and extremis in his system. Steve whispered a soft 'damn' at that, knowing his history with Hydra and their fight to get the serum was never ending. When he told them about SHIELD that's when they reacted.

"Wait, he was in SHIELD's possession and they didn't tell us about him." Steve said, disbelief and anger in his voice. Clint and Natasha didn't say anything, they were still working through the information. He noticed that Wanda had left, leaving through the middle of the conversation and he knew where she went, he was a little worried about Derek but he did want to know what was going on in his mind and Wanda was the best one to do it.

"What did you expect Cap, a super spy agency that deals in secrecy to tell us that they have a new shiny toy at their disposal." His father interjected, appearing from nowhere with a holoscreen in front of his face showing Derek sitting where they left him. "Well, let's go greet our guest shall we?" He said before walking the same path as Wanda.

When they got there, Wanda was standing there staring at Derek probing his mind for whatever she could find. Derek stared right at her; no emotion could be read on his face. He was like a silent guard, keeping watch for danger; his posture was straight and ready to react to anything. He knew what she was doing and was fighting her.

"He is…well trained, I can only get vague feelings from him. Natasha if you could question him then maybe I can get more and be wary he is not to be underestimated." She warned.

"Bucky, you know anything about this?" Steve asked.

The Solider shrugged, the plates in his left arm shifting and making small sounds. "I can think of some people in Hydra that could try this but they're dead, I'm sure of it." His eyes told him, that he was not lying he had taken care of everyone that he probably had a hand in his torture during his time in Hydra.

"I'll go in with you, maybe he'll react to me." Bucky told Natasha and she nodded. Clint always had her back so of course he went in with her. Stiles took a deep breath knowing that something was going to happen in the next few minutes, good or bad he couldn't tell.

XXX

Every time that he awoke it was to the same thing, people surrounding him, poking and prodding him. Shadows of masked men above his face, looking down on him, he expected much of the same this time accept that it wasn't. This time he was greeted by a face of an angel, for a second he thought they got rid of him, killed him and put him out of misery. He didn't think he was in heaven no, he wasn't good enough for that nor did he believe in it but he did think he was dead, to his surprise he actually wasn't.

He woke to see someone with the face of an angel and a body so similar to his own. When he felt it, the power coursing through his body, it felt different this time, abnormal and that was because he was touching the boy, feeling his power in his body and reacting to it. In that moment he didn't feel alone, he felt like maybe just maybe this person could understand him, but then that was all shot to hell when he found himself confined to a room with no way out, well without force that it is.

The boy, Stiles, assured him that he wasn't going to be hurt even when they threatened him and he could understand why. Many times when he did wake; he immediately ripped apart anyone who was before him. Maybe these new handlers knew that and were keeping him clam to stop him from doing that.

They asked their questions, like his other handlers before them. It was a baseline, an understanding to see if his mind had been damaged from being in suspended animation for so long. But their questions felt wrong, as if they were unsure of what the truth was. The thought that maybe he was handed over to a new organization like with SHIELD crossed his mind but it didn't feel that way at all. He didn't know if he could trust them, he had looked Stiles in the eyes long enough to see innocence there, something his other handlers never had, he found solace in that.

After a few questions of his own they left him alone and evaluated the room. Scouting out what actually held him. He was kept in a medical room, there was enough equipment for him to know that but it was also fitted to keep the patient contained if need be. He could tell from the reinforced walls and shielded viewing glass. For some time he was alone until a woman entered the viewing room, she didn't hide her presence nor did she say anything. She regarded him with a look, only to sit down and then he felt a small tickle in his brain and in that moment he knew she was a telepath.

Hydra and SHIELD had trained him to know when his mind was being invaded and how to protect it but this woman was different. She passed the outer layers of his protections as if she was simply pulling back a curtain to gaze out of a window. It unnerved him a bit, he knew that that was only as far as she could go, his other protections couldn't be so easily bypassed. Others entered the room soon after and the ones from before he recognized, the others he didn't.

A red haired woman entered the room first, her steps careful and calculating, a man entered the room following after her, a bow and a pocket of black arrows slung over his shoulder. Then **HE** entered the room, this man he knew well, the Winter Solider Hydra called him. His metal arm gleamed in the light and the red star was bright and imposing. He controlled himself, not reacting in the slightest. He took a glance at the man, seeing his long brown hair strung over his face and those same eyes that had always looked down on him coldly looked at him now.

He tore his gaze away and stared into the eyes of the woman, he knew she was the one running the show. "Who in Hydra commanded you?"

He scoffed, it was the same questions that SHIELD asked him as soon as he was in their care but he couldn't answer, those secrets were something they had to find out on their own, he wasn't telling them. "I didn't tell SHIELD, I won't tell you."

She nodded, gaze not leaving his, "So you're still loyal to them." He knew she meant it as a statement not a question, but she was wrong he wasn't loyal to Hydra just like he wasn't loyal to SHIELD, he just knew that telling information to two different enemy organizations was a sure way to make them come after you and that he didn't need. He liked being able to complete his kills without the resistance of an organization as crafty and manipulative as them, the same went for SHIELD.

"No, I'm just not in the business of telling my former handlers information, are you?" He could tell that in some way she was trained in a somewhat similar fashion as he was, brutally and without remorse. By what organization he couldn't tell but given enough time he would find out.

She smirked a little at that, "When it requires it I do. I'm to also assume that you won't be telling us who handled you in SHIELD either?"

"Correct." He tried to keep his answers simple enough, going into explanation required him to think about it and he didn't want to do that with the telepath still lurking around.

"Then you can at least give us a general description of what you did for them." She didn't ask this time, she expected him to answer and he guessed that was something he could do.

"Why ask when you already know, you have him." He nodded at the Solider, a little bit of hate leaking out when he said it. "I think what he does for you, you'll have me do too."

Everyone in the room reacted to his comment, the Solider look disgusted at it. While the woman shot the Soldier a glance and so did the bowman. "Assassination. Over how many years?"

He was done answering these question, he wanted answers himself "If you're my new handlers then you know not to ask these questions. Just give me my next target, I'll be happy to do what he couldn't. That is the reason you brought me in, I am better after all." Hydra had trained him with the Soldier in mind, they beat it into him that if he couldn't get it done then the Winter Soldier easily could and if he couldn't then what was the reason to have him around. If he didn't prove his usefulness he would be terminated it was a simple as that.

It might just be a coincidence that the same handlers that the Winter Solider had were now his, he hated it but if he had to prove himself all over again he would. He did it with Hydra when they experimented on him, they told him the Solider had screamed and asked him if he would too. The first time when he was five with no sense of pain he did. After that though he didn't, it was the last and only time he did scream for them. He proved that he was stronger than the Winter Solider and if they wanted to experiment on him now then he wouldn't scream and he would survive.

"No, that won't be necessary." She answered.

He realized then that maybe the Winter Solider was the only one they needed. Maybe they wanted to open him up and apply whatever it was that made him strong to the Solider. It didn't make sense why Stiles, the innocent bright eyed boy, who was similar to him was with them. Maybe he was a science experiment himself, maybe he needed saving.

He decided then that he was going to escape. If Hydra couldn't kill him, then these people surely weren't. It would take everything he had to get out; there were too many unknown factors and too many enemies that couldn't be taken out quickly. He needed to do something that would allow him a little space, narrow the playing field a bit.

"Hmm, I think I've figured you out. You're from the Red Room aren't you?" Derek asked, looking to see if he could get something a twitch or a small tick and he did, it was small but he was trained to look for these things and his enhanced vision helped too. Her breathing had stop for one second, enough for him to see that bringing up the subject affected her.

He knew about the Red Room when he dealt with one of their agents from a few years ago or was it months, his sense of time was always off after being in the tank for too long. He knew how to detect Red Room agents from that moment on, theirs stances, how pretty all of them were and how their bodies always seem ready to twist and turn any attacker's strength against them.

"We are not discussing me. You are the subject in this conversation. Now how did you get the super solider serum?" She asked trying to cut him off and refusing him an answer. He didn't know what she was talking about, neither Hydra nor SHEILD had ever asked him that question but it did peak his interest.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I've been experimented on but no super solider serum ever came up during their trials." He turned his attention to the bowman next. He still stood stoic, a persistent eye on every movement he made. From his stance and the way he moved he could tell the man was at least a Black Ops agent for the US in the past.

She looked back at the people behind the glass wall viewing and listening to their conversation with bated interest. The man in the blue and white body armor looked to be the one more interested about that particular piece of information than anything else. The Solider had a small twitch from his answer also.

"What about Extremis, tell me about that?"

He didn't even know it was called Extremis until today. He remembers the day he got it, how extremely painful it was. He was maybe 12 or 13 at the time, even when they turned him over and stabbed into his spine, waking a torrent of fire and pain that seemed to last forever, even then he didn't scream but he did cry, that part he remembers.

After that they tested him and he felt different when he woke up, he was faster, perceived things differently than everyone else. He even healed faster than before but the biggest change was the power it provided, he liked it, loved it even. He was glad it was worth the pain.

He shrugged offering her no information, "I don't know. But I could show you." He knew he had to be fast and he knew that his window of escape would be small. He used 'Extremis' as he was newly informed of the name and let build up in his system until it burst out through his skin in waves of electricity and the pain that came when he did this surged through him but it was enough to knock out the power. The lights went out and he quickly moved to attack the bowman as he moved to draw an arrow, sending his knee into the man's solar plexus, before kicking his feet from under him and grabbing his head, slamming it into the floor.

He didn't know if the man was unconscious or dead and he didn't really care, one target was down making his escape easier. The Red Room agent was quick to meet him with her batons drawn, sparking with energy. He dodged her swift swings, making sure to duck her legs knowing she would take him down if one wrapped around him. He saw an opening and went in, but stopped himself went a flash from peripheral went by his face revealing itself to be a knife when it embedded itself in the wall. He turned to see the Solider speedily approaching him. His metal armed primped and ready to be put into use, Derek knew he didn't have much time, a place like this sure to have generators; he had to get out and fast.

He met the Solider head on, pushing Extremis to the limit and tanking blows from the metal arm that he knew would take time to heal. He let the Soldier attack; hearing the door open and seeing more combatants come in. he took one more hit from the metal arm, grabbing it and pulling the Solider close before head butting him with all the strength he could muster. It did enough to stun the Solider for a enough time, allowing him to run to the glass wall and with the force field down he was able to push forward breaking through.

Stiles, the telepath and a young boy were the only ones in the room, so when glass went flying everywhere they shield themselves. Some weird red energy suddenly appeared surrounding the telepath and the boy stopping the shards in their tracks. While she was occupied, he took the time to get close to Stiles. He didn't know if they had brainwashed him or promised him something to lure him to their side, but he was like him and if they wanted this 'Extremis' from him than they wanted it from Stiles too. He wanted to ask how he came to be here but now wasn't the time, this was maybe his only chance to get him out.

A quick blow to the back of the boy's neck was enough to knock him out and he grabbed him, putting an arm under his legs before he fell, curling him to his chest. He then saw his way out through the many glass walls and past the balcony with a lounge area. Why this place had some many glass walls he didn't know but the largest one that lead to the outside world was his only chance.

He then saw a red and gold suit of metal flying his way and pushed with everything he had, dodging it when it swiped down to hit him. His reaction was fast enough that he was able to deliver an energy powered kick that sent the thing flying. With that out of the way, he moved his legs as fast as he could, colliding with the window and busting through. He was glad that they were only a few floors up from the ground, it was enough for him to spot a car below and turn his back towards it bracing for impact. His body hit the roof of the car and pain immediately burst through, his vision becoming spotty.

He looked down at Stiles, seeing that he was ok and he was still breathing, peacefully sleeping through all the chaos. He sighed, glad that he was alright but his every movement hurt and he had to move fast because they would be coming after him soon. He moved his body off the roof, the shattering of glass ringing through his ears with every movement, as he got off he noticed the people screaming and running around. He hoped the crowd was large enough so that he could disappear; his leg had been damaged in the fall so limping was his only option for a few minutes until it healed.

He looked back noticing the suit hovering above the crowd and Derek moved with the mass of people around a street corner and down an alley until he got to a parking lot and picked a car at random. He broke in, laying Stiles down in the back seat and hot wiring it before driving off and trying to put some distance between him and the people chasing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always have Wanda speaking in her accent when i write her, I love it. Kudos, comment and sub if you want, thanks


	4. Waking up in another place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers find out more about Derek and Stiles wakes up

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. I can't find them anywhere, how could they disappear like that?" Tony was yelling as he looked at the multiple holoscreens in front of his face. He had lost Derek and Stiles in the crowd and he searched and scanned but still couldn't find them. The strange energy that Derek emitted was enough to knock out anything Stiles had on him that could be used to trace his location, even his own phone and gadget had been destroyed. Thankfully after Derek left the generators had kicked on giving power back to the floor.

Scott didn't see what happened after Derek went crashing through the window with Stiles in his arms and felt like this was his fault for some reason. He felt that he should have done more and he was surprised when Derek attacked, during the interrogation he did feel like something was off when Derek responded to their questions. He wasn't a lost and scared boy, he was this cocky assassin that rebuffed their attempts to find out any information.

"Tony, calm down we'll find him." His father asked the tech billionaire, and Tony sent him a glare before going back and looking at the monitors, scanning the security videos of his own cameras on the building and that of others where he last seen the two.

"Anybody heard anything from Fury, if this guy worked for SHIELD he has to know something?" Tony asked again for the seventh time. As soon as he came back, hands empty he immediately called Fury, yelling for him to get on the line.

Natasha shook her head, as she silently looked at Clint one more time. The head injury he sustained from Derek was bad if they didn't have the type of equipment able to deal with it, he could've been worse off than a horrid headache when he woke up. He looked at Allison who didn't leave her father's side since he had been hurt, he felt for her but she had been in this situation before. They were kids of people who had the most dangerous profession in the world, almost all of them had been in her same place at one point in time.

His Dad was a little off balance since encountering Derek. Scott knew that his Dad, used to be an assassin for Hydra, was reminded of it in high school, by random people who would come up to him about Captain America's exploits only to put down Winter Solider, not understanding their relationship. He hated that and he defended them every time, they were his parents he loved them.

"Hey Dad," He approached him softly, his Dad had his hair pulled back a small ponytail and a bandage on his head that his father had forced on him. Scott would be lying if he said that he wasn't worried when he seen him get hit, it was rare that his Dad ever fell from a blow. He was always the one pushing through the pain and the hit looked like it hurt. So when he was crouched over him looking at his bleeding head, he was scared that this was a blow he wouldn't recover from. He was wrong because a few seconds later, he whispered he was ok and back up, running after the person who assaulted him.

"Hey kid," he nodded him over inviting him to sit down next to him. "I'm ok, your father just likes to worry more than he should sometimes." He chuckled trying to lighten the mood and Scott smiled at him, trying to lighten things up too.

"Do you know him…Derek, I mean?" His Dad shrugged his shoulders, thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't know. He seems familiar and he knew me." Bucky whispered, batting his eyes as if trying to clear through some fog or haze that constantly clouded his mind. "Maybe I've met him before and just don't remember." His Dad had some memory problems with his past, which was certainly understandable. His mind had been wiped constantly during his captivity at Hydra and many of the memories he had came back, but there was still time unaccounted for.

He heard footstep and looked up to see his father approaching somber smile on his face, he knew it was just to try and get him not worry but it help very little. "How you doing, Buck?" he asked while tucking a single strand of hair behind his husband's ear. His parents rarely showed affection in public, but they did in times like these when one of them was hurt.

The Solider grabbed his hand pecking it lightly, "I'm ok, I figure you got something. Are they waiting for us?"

The Captain nodded and all got up, going into the lounge area where everyone was currently seated. He sat down next to his parents ready to hear the information they were about to be given. Lydia and Natasha stood before them and Tony was pacing in the background.

"From what I guess, someone wanted us to find him. They wanted him in the Tower and we don't know why." Lydia said.

"During the interrogation, he was thoughtful and calculating. I thought he wasn't looking for a way out but trying to find out who we were in the beginning." Natasha informed them.

"His mind was calm in the beginning. I did sense something akin to anger when Bucky entered the room though." Wanda supplied

He looked to his father and so did everyone else looking to him for an answer and he didn't give them one just kept staring ahead his mind already on other things. So they went on, Natasha told them more about how good Derek was and that he mostly had been trained to infiltrate bases under conditions like these.

"I don't think that he wanted to escape at first. I think that he was honestly thinking about whether he had been turn over to another organization to be used." Allison answered.

"I don't know. If what Lydia said is right then what if he had gotten into the Tower only to take Stiles?" Scott asked.

The Captain shook his head, "No Stiles was alone when he found Derek, and if they wanted to lay a trap and take Stiles then they would have done it then."

"Also he didn't know Stiles until he told him who he was. If Stiles was his mission then he would have recognized him instantly." Allison argued.

Scott shrugged, "He could have been acting as if he didn't know. I mean he is working for SHIELD or Hydra."

"Any luck on the files, Lydia. Do we know how he got extremis or the serum?" The Captain asked the young woman, hopeful she had an answer.

"Claudia is decrypting one as we speak. I got as far as I could then let her take over, the encryption on these files is none I've ever encountered." She told them.

"Wanda, what did you get off of him during the interrogation?" Tony asked.

Wanda pursed her lips, choosing her words carefully. "Besides the anger at Bucky, his mind fought me every step of the way so I didn't get much but when Natasha told him that his services were not needed and pressed on about extremis then his mind suddenly took on a more fearful and dire feeling to it."

"I think he ran because he was scared." His Dad spoke for the first time in this meeting.

"Then it would make sense that he was running because he was scared, if you have only ever been used to kill and you're told you are no longer need for that purpose then the first thought would be that you are going to be terminated, especially if you have the Winter Soldier here, a more than capable assassin" Natasha explained.

Scott didn't really care if Derek was scared or not, he had Stiles and he could hurt or worse. He needed his best friend back and not someway of trying to understand what made Derek tick. "Ok, he's scared then why take Stiles and how do we get him back?"

 _"I'm done encrypting the file. I'm still working on the others."_ Claudia informed before a large holoscreen appeared in front of them, it was a video and it started playing.

The scene before them was that of a young boy. His frame was lanky and small he didn't look to be older the 10 or 11 and he was in a single white room. The clothes on his body weren't clothes at all but a medical gown that was closely wrapped around him. At first Scott thought that he was awake but that notion quickly disappeared when he shot up gasping for breath. He clutched at his chest, trying to clam himself down and he did eventually.

A voice suddenly started speaking, a thick Russian accent. **"This is day one after the insertion of the extremis virus. Subject has woken and experiencing shortness of breath."**

The boy got up off of the table and looked around the room, Scott then realized that this was Derek that they were seeing. He looked so young and lost in this video and Scott felt for him a little because he knew that this could have been him if his Dad hadn't saved him.

 **"We will now begin the test."** As soon as the voice spoke, doors opened and a team of men entered the room, all covered in black, mask covered their faces and bullet proof vest covered their chest. Derek didn't react at first just took a few steps back and cowered a little.

 **"This is a test to prove how capable you are if you fail this time, there won't be a next. We have no room for failures."** Derek looked up and Scott realized that he could hear the voice just like him, and he suddenly straightened his back and assumed a stance signaling that he was ready to fight.

The men rushed towards him and Derek didn't react until the first one was close enough and he ducked under the punch that was thrown aiming a well place punch to the man's knee that Scott could tell shattered it. The man silently screamed, falling to ground and Derek elbowed him in the face, cracking the mask with strength that he could tell was granted to him by the serum, he had similar strength at that age that he had to practice to control.

Two men approached him next and he met them, face to face them this time, jumping up and kicking one in the face before turning his body and doing the same with the other man. It was enough to get them on the ground and Derek was quickly on one, his foot stomping down on his chest and Scott knew that he was crushing his sternum killing him. The other man was back up and grabbed Derek, slamming him into the floor before wrapping his hands around his neck and choking him.

Derek struggled, thrashing about and there were times when the man almost fell off but he didn't he stayed on and just when Scott thought that Derek was dead. He suddenly glowed blue, alighted the room with blue light shining from his spinal cord and flowing throughout the other parts of his body. With a single push the man was thrown off of him and across the room hit the wall and falling to the ground.

More men enter the room then and Derek ran to them screaming. He took them all on, the men had the numbers but Derek had the power and the speed. Any blow aimed for him, he dodged without effort and sent one of his own but this time the punches and kicks had more power. A kick similar to the one before totally broke the man's leg leaving it in an awkward angle and Derek sent a knee under the man's chin which he was sure killed him. Many of the other men met the same fate, dying by Derek hands and having their bones broke by his hits.

He didn't know how many men died in that video or how long it lasted. Soon enough a young Derek was fighting on a pile of bodies, blood soaked his face and gown. Red soaked the walls of the room and white being completely over taken by it and finally it stopped, a single man, broken mask lying on the floor, was one his knees looking at Derek with fear in his eyes was the only one left.

Derek stared back, the red blood on his skin colored by the blue glow given off by extremis and his eyes. The boy lifted a hand and his nervous system shined brighter until arcs of electricity flowed from his fingertips. The man shook with fear and whimper before Derek laid his hand on his face and the man screamed as his face blacked from the burns. A soft whimper left his lips before he fell to the ground across the many bodies of the soldiers that died before him.

 **"Excellent, the Extremis virus was only enhanced slightly but this outcome is more than imagined. Instead of an increase in body temperature allowing for heat to be the main powers like the original Extremis, this one increases that of the electric pluses that flow through the nervous system. Most likely this is because of the boy's naturally enhanced body granted to him by that of his father."** The voice explained with such vigor and excitement that Scott was disgusted. All that was left of the video was Derek staring down at the bodies and the blood that covered him as the glow died down before going back to sit down on the examination table with a blank look on his face.

The video ended and nobody said a thing still processing what they just saw. His Dad looked haunted and it seemed that memories of his time in Hydra were coming back, so much that his father had to wrap an arm around him and pull him close.

"We need to find my son now." Tony spoke, determination in his voice.

"He said that Derek had a naturally enhanced body. He said that it was passed down from his father." Natasha said, wonder filling her voice.

"Who could it be then; none of us have any children." Steve answered, having questions of his own.

 _"Actually Steve, that is wrong, I ran a blood test on Derek and the results show that Bucky Barnes is the biological father."_ Claudia informed them.

Everyone was shocked to say the least. Scott didn't know who was shocked more his Dad who just found out he had a son or him, he had always wanted a brother but not like this and not after watching a video of him murdering people. His Dad wasn't taken the news well at all, he looked lost, confused and angry all at the same time.

For the first time ever, Scott wished that he had never gone on that mission. He wished that he never found Derek and that Stiles was here safe with him.

XXX

Stiles didn't remember much from before, well what he did remember was the Derek, was being interrogated and being snarky and kinda hot. Well that was before he started glowing blue and taking out the power, next thing he knows Derek is exploding out of the viewing window and he's knocked out.

So when he wakes up in a bed, back of his neck screaming in pain, he's a little lost. He sits up, putting his back against the headboard and looking around noticing his in a motel room. He can tell from the two beds and how the setup screams, seedy place where shot goes down. The shower in the bathroom is going and Stiles wonders if he can escape but quickly stops the thought when the sound of water going stops.

The bathroom door opens suddenly to reveal Derek coming out with a towel wrapped around his waist and this was the second time that Stiles saw him without a shirt and his body was finely tuned for combat. His muscles were larger and firmer than his but without the small black splotches that Stiles realized were bruises.

"Shit, Derek. Are you ok?" He raised up from the bed, coming closer and laid his hand on his rib which was densely packed with muscle and a little wet from the water. He heard a soft gasp and looked up to see Derek with an un readable look on his face.

Stiles quickly pulled back sitting on the bed and hoping that the awkward tension in the air would pass. Derek didn't say anything just pulled out a plastic bag filled with clothes and then went back into the bathroom. While he did that Stiles fiddles around his pockets pulling out his phone, finding out after a while that it was dead, fried from whatever Derek did.

For a second he wondered why his reaction to being kidnapped was so calm and demure. He should be running out of the room screaming for help but he wasn't. He was silently sitting on the bed waiting for his kidnapper to come out of the bathroom and for the first time in his life, Stiles accepted that he may be stupid in some cases because what he was doing definitely wasn't smart.

Derek came out a few second later, dressed in a gray henley and black jeans. Stiles wondered just how he got the clothes and figured that Derek must've stolen them or the money to get them because a few hours ago, if that was how long he was out, the man was just sitting in an examination room after popping out of a tank.

"I'm glad, you're up. I thought for a second that maybe I hit you too hard." Derek said shyly.

Stiles chuckled, actually chuckled at his comment. "While it hurts a little but I'm fine…why did you kidnap me by the way?"

Derek looked at him hesitantly before approaching the bed and sitting down. "I know what they want me for, they want me for this thing, Extremis, that's in my body."

Stiles realized that Derek had the wrong impression about the Avengers. "No, man that's- no they are the good guys man they don't want to experiment on you they're the Avengers."

Derek didn't look convinced at all and he moved to speak before choosing his word carefully. "I was with SHIELD, I fought against them before with Hydra too and for a time they were the good guys and they ended up using me in the same way."

Stiles understood what he was saying, that maybe the Avengers could be perceived to be good guys but they actually weren't and Stiles knew for a fact that he was wrong, he just had to find a way to change his mind.

Derek picked up his hand cradling the hard calloused ones in his own. "Ok, I can see how you would think that but Derek, I'm apart of them. I work with them and they are like family to me, hell one of them is my Dad."

A horrified and surprised looked came and he looked extremely young in that moment even younger than him. Stiles didn't know why Derek looked at him with a certain kind of understanding, or why Derek clutched his fingers lightly offering support.

"I'm sorry. My father was with Hydra too and I thought that maybe he would save me but he didn't. He worked for them, I wasn't a son in his eyes, I was something to be trained." Derek whispered, his hazel eyes leaving his for a second.

Stiles didn't want to think about what Derek had to endure as a captive of Hydra because then he knows he'll cry for what the man has gone through. "Derek-I"

Derek cut him off shaking his head, "I'm trying to save you, please let me. I know that I'm just a stranger that you pulled out of a tank but I've been controlled my whole life and now I'm finally free. I don't want them to use you and then throw you away."

"Why? You don't know me, so why try and safe me?" Stiles asked honestly trying to know why, if Derek thought him to be this innocent victim.

Derek was silent for a moment before, concentrating and letting power surge through his body shining blue and Stiles felt something in his own and he gasped, as his own body let out a copper like light,

"Because you're like me, in more ways than one…I'll protect you, I promise." He whispered fiercely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek needs a hug doesn't he. Rate, comment, sub guys and thanks for reading


	5. WHY SO HAPPY?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad moments and happy moments happen

Steve couldn't exactly pinpoint when his husband got up and left. It wasn't until after that he processed the information himself that it really hit that Bucky had disappeared after hearing the news. So he went after him, he found the metal armed man on their own personal floor in the tower. He was ripping through anything he could find, he started in the living room, ripping the couch in half. Then he went into the bedroom destroying the TV then the bed and when into the kitchen to even drag out the fridge. It wasn't until Bucky was left standing in the total devastated area, letting out strong breaths of air, his hair strung over his face that he stopped.

Steve realized how hard this was for him, how angry he was and how glad he was that Scott had been saved from the kind of treatment, his body shudders when he thinks about it. That lost, clouded look in the boy's eyes as he tore those soldiers apart, for a second him imagined Scott doing the same and it was for a moment that he could imagine what Bucky was feeling. That hurt, shame and anger at being unable to stop harm from coming to your children.

He walked close and gathered Bucky into his arms. The man hugged him back taking in the comfort that Steve gave him, and he cried, sorrow leaking out into every sob. "My son, they took my son, Steve."

The Captain nodded into his husband's hair. "I know, Buck, I know."

"They keep taking from me, I thought it was over. I thought it was finished when I got my life back, when I got Scott, it finally hit me that they could no longer take anything from me, but I was so wrong, Steve. I was so wrong." Bucky sobbed into his chest.

Steve didn't know what to say because he had thought the same thing. When he had gotten Bucky back, it had taken time, years even to partially fix the damage Hydra imparted on him. Luckily Bucky didn't regain all of his memories, all of the pain that came with being controlled by Hydra.

Bucky pulled away, fingers shifting through his strands of hair, "Now, he's out there doing God knows what and he hates me, Steve. I don't know what they did to him, but it's made him hate me."

Steve shook his head, "Bucky, we can still help him, we can still save him. Maybe the two of us are probably the only ones who know how to do it but we can." He wanted Bucky to listen to him, to try and reach through all the pain that was inflicting him at the moment.

Bucky looked up at him, a small sliver of hope, shining in his eyes. "Yeah, we can. We can still save him…and make those bastards who hurt him pay." There was conviction in his voice that promised if they couldn't save Derek than the least they could do was destroy that who dared to hurt the boy in any way.

Steve framed his husband's face in his hand, softly kissing his face. "We will Buck, I promise." They heard a noise and turned to see their son, Scott by the door looking hesitant as if he was intruding on a private moment.

Bucky walked away from him and to the kid they had raised together over the years. Bucky grabbed him and hugged him to his chest, "Scott, Derek is my son and I have to take care of him, like I took care of you but the one thing that will never change is that I love you and you are my son, understand."

Steve understood what he was addressing then, he didn't want Scott to think that Bucky's feelings as his father would change and Steve would never think that it would for a second. He knew Bucky loved Scott, had seen him take care of him, walk him to school, take care of his wounds, even talk to him about girls, something he had very limited experience with.

Scott nodded, the tension coming out of his body as soon as his Dad said the words. "Yeah, I know I mean you kinda have to, he's my brother, right?"

Bucky chuckled and smiled, "Yeah, he's your brother." He kept smiling as if a picture of all of them together was framed in his mind. That was wiped away when Tony entered the room, from his posture Steve knew that it wasn't going to be good.

"Barnes, you know anything, tell me know." He demanded and Steve wasn't going to allow it, not now. He moved to put himself between the raging Father and his husband. He understood how worried Tony was for Stiles. Hell he and Buck practically raised the kid, they were worried too but they weren't going to fight amongst each other, fear got the best of them.

"Tony, not know ok. We will find Stiles but you need to calm down." Steve told him, hoping that he could appeal to the tech billionaires, logical thinking. By the look that crossed Tony's face he knew he didn't.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Rodgers. Your son isn't stuck out there with a psycho." Tony shouted at him.

"Don't you fucking dare, he's not a psycho." Bucky shouted back, getting in front of him and into Tony's face, ready to strike him if he said another word against his newly found son.

Tensions were high and Steve was desperately trying to ease the situation, hoping that it didn't get out of hand. He and Steve had already waged one war against each other, nobody wanted another one like that. "Stop this now! Fighting isn't going to solve anything. We both want the same thing, both boys back here safe."

Tony broke his staring match with Bucky to look him in the eyes, "No, we both don't want the same thing. If he hurts my son in any way, I'm taking him out." He walked away before anybody could say anything and Bucky turned to him a soft, reassuring smile on his face.

"I'll take Nat and we'll see if we can follow up on his trail." A quick kiss and a wink at Scott and he was gone ready to run after his son and try his best to save him, from himself if need be.

XXX

Stiles didn't know how to reply because he didn't know how to refute it, they were the same when it came to Extremis and he didn't know how to explain it but there was a connection there, just underneath the surface.

"Ok, so we're the same but Derek, what do you hope to accomplish by running. How are we going to get by?" He asked him, honestly wanting to know. Though he could just get some money from an ATM with the simple swipe of a card but he knew Derek would never go for that, they could trace their location that way.

Derek gulped, worry crossed his face for a second before a smile covered it up. "Don't worry about it. Nobody will find us anytime soon, I covered our tracks and if we keep moving then we should be safe."

Stiles thought about it, knowing that he would be berated for the decision that he was about to make but he wasn't going to abandon Derek not after the declaration that he had just made and if Stiles was completely being truthful then he didn't want to leave Derek alone.

"Ok but money Derek, what are we going to do for money?" Stiles asked really worried about it, he had never been without money for a long time, probably because he was so rich that thought of him never having it never crossed his mind.

A thoughtful look crossed his handsome face then he shrugged, "There are a few safe houses stashed with cash but we'll have to move fast then. They'll come as soon as we enter."

Stiles knew that he wasn't talking about SHIELD safe houses but also Hydra ones which he knew were anything but safe. SHIELD, he would be ok with them being on their trail, Hydra not so much. "Sure but only the SHIELD ones, I don't want Hydra ones, I bet their creepy."

Derek gave him another casual shrug, "Sure but it doesn't matter which one they'll both find out. Information in either organization doesn't say a secret for long." He then nodded to the door, signaling it was time to leave and Stiles sighed, anxious to a least take another nap.

"Oh and you know I'm still with the Avengers, right? I just…I don't want to leave you alone. If worse comes to worse we go back to them, that's my only request for me to go on this road trip with you." Stiles demanded knowing that Derek could just take him anyway but he didn't think he would.

The assassin sighed, "Fine I don't trust them but if worse comes to worse, if you think they're not the worst people to go to then ok." Derek looked away and walked out the door, a little irate for agreeing to Stiles condition.

Stiles was just happy that he did get him to agree, at least he could get him to do that much because he had no idea what to do next. Derek was probably going to lead them to some safe house next then rush them out, but his plan was pretty simple and long term. Get Derek trust him enough, to trust the Avengers and then he would go back willingly.

They walked to an old red ford truck and Stiles hopped in the passenger side knowing he wasn't going to be driving anytime soon. He knew that Derek hotwired the thing by the extended colored wires, sticking out from under the steering wheel.

"So where are we? How far away from New York are we, actually?" Stiles asked, wondering out aloud.

Derek glanced at him "Scranton, there's a safe house in Buffalo that I remember. Once we get there then we can get into Canada, so maybe a few more hours."

Stiles nodded, not knowing how to respond "Ok, so then background info on me, I guess. Um, I'm 20, my name is Stiles Stilinski Potts Stark, I know long name don't blame me for it, blame my parents. Oh, I'm like super smart, been called a genius by more than one source and I don't have a hero name yet. Scott my best friend, you've met him probably don't remember, but he suggested 'Steel boy'. I know horrible name-"

He continued like this for a while, explaining who he was, his life story, some background information here and there. He talked about how he was really close to Scott and how Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky, were like second parents to him. When his Dad was off, he was with Uncle Bucky, who taught him and Scott how to stand up to bullies and told them stories about how Uncle Steve liked to fight bullies in back alleys ways before his Cap days.

Between each explanation he would sneak a glance at Derek, see him crack a smile at some of his jokes while also clearly listening to background music on the radio. After a while he was out of stuff to say about himself and opted for silence on the ride instead. Soon enough he fell asleep and woke up to clear the sleep out his eyes, only to find the same stretch of road he had to watch before he fell asleep.

"So Derek, um tell me about yourself?" He asked awkwardly.

Derek grunt, adjusting his lack of posture while driving, "What do you want to know?"

That was a loaded question, mostly due to the fact that Stiles didn't know what to ask. He didn't know where to start, so he thought he could start off simple. "Um how about favorite movie or color? Basic stuff, man."

Derek mulled it over, adopting a face that Stiles thought comical. "Favorite color will have to be black. I like it, not too bright and it makes you blend in, well enough to sneak up on someone. I don't watch movies unless you count security tapes, a lot of wild things happens on those."

Stiles didn't except that, he knew there was a lot of work they had to do. "Ok, we are going to have to get you to watch some movies man, you're missing out. First is the nerd classic Star Wars, then we can start on Star trek, old and new. That's only the beginning man, I have so much to show you."

Derek smiled at him and Stiles realized that he had been done that a lot lately, at first Stiles assumed that his smiles where frown but that was because they were so small that you could barely see them. He was happy to see Derek happy and enjoying himself, maybe it would be as worse as he thought.

A bright flash of multicolored lights shown in the distance and as they got closer he realized what it was, Stiles jumped up and down with joy at seeing the Ferris wheel. "Oh my god. Derek, we have to go there please man, come on."

Derek looked at him with confusion and then looked at the spinning glowing wheel, with an even more confused face. "What is that?"

Stiles was stumped, that he'd didn't even know the experience that was a Ferris wheel. Well at least he had the carnival expert to show him. "It's an experience that everyone has have a least once, Derek. Come on it won't take long."

Derek sighed, but ultimately pulled over parking next to the many other cars on the side of the road. They got out and Stiles immediately grabbed his hand, pulling him forward, as he did Derek looked around a bewildered look on his face. He moved and avoided people, while looking at the booths with clowns and various dressed people offering prizes for winning games. Stiles looked back a few times to make sure he hadn't lost him, soon they were in line and waiting.

Derek was still looking around, Stiles knew he was scanning the crowd but didn't care. "Dude, you're going to love this."

The assassin's expression told him what he really thought, "How can I like this? It's a spinning death contraption."

Stiles laughed and pushed him onto the cabbie, it was small a little cramped. His side was pressed against the man and it was hot, all he felt was heat and he blush a little at the close contact while Derek remained oblivious.

"If you like this so much, why is your heart beating so fast?" Derek asked breath ghosting over the nape of his neck and making said heart beat faster.

"Umm, I just really like Ferris wheel rides." Stiles tried to laugh it off, Derek didn't get to reply because the car shook moving and slowly they made their way to the top.

"I know it isn't much to see but the sight no matter where always hits you." Stiles explained, they were only looking at open road and the expansive plain that they had driven through brightened by the city's lights. he knew that Derek was seeing the same sight, he was but the amazed look on his face.

A few more turns and Derek didn't say much, didn't need to, and just enjoyed the sight. When they got off, there was an awkward moment and for a second Stiles worried he did something wrong but then Derek hugged him and Stiles felt a pulling in his gut and really hoped they weren't glowing because that would just be the worst thing to happen in this moment.

"Thank you." He whispered and Stiles, amazed and happy hugged him back.

"You're welcome." They pulled apart and Derek got an alarmed look on his face, pulling Stiles into the crowd and away from where they were before. "Derek, what's wrong?"

Derek glanced back, before moving faster. "We're being followed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the kudos, i love that you are enjoying the story. Thanks for reading, comments are always welcome and so are kudos.


	6. So...that happened.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek grow closer, while the rest of the gang check on some leads.

"Mom, let us at least come with you. We want to help find Stiles too." Lydia begged her mother and she was given a sharp look by the woman who raised her and she came to respect.

"No, Lyds. It's just us two, it'll go faster that way and there are other things you could be doing to help. Remember there's a lot at work at here." Natasha responded and Lydia nodded accepting her request, she knew exactly what she meant and what she needed to do, she couldn't help but feel responsible for Stiles. She set up the whole mission and now her friend had been kidnapped by a known killer.

She also knew her mother was right. She could start investigating the people who attacked them, look into who they were and their whereabouts. It could lead to something and help explain this whole thing. "Ok, mom you're right. Sorry I just-"

Her mother laid a gentle hand on her check, cupping it and reminding her of a time long ago where she was smaller and a lot more fearful, "I know Lydia but we have to look at this from all sides, we can't just focus on Stiles."

She nodded and helped her packed the rest of her gear. She would be lying if she said she wasn't worried, the man they were going after was harshly trained to kill first and then ask questions later, her mother would be given the same treatment and the fact that he escaped with the avengers guarding him, only spoke to the ability he had.

She watched her mother and Bucky leave flying off in the quinjet before going back to see Allison. She was still sitting by her father's side and Lydia knew that she was going to be ok. Getting hurt was an occupational hazard when being an Avenger, doing what they do wasn't easy or safe. You were bound to get hit.

When she walked into the room, Allison's eyes snapped up to meet her own. "Hey Lyds, you got anything on Stiles?" Lydia could see she was practically begging her, for anything to do but sit there.

"Nope, my mom's on it so he should be home soon. I was thinking we could check on those mercenaries that attacked us."

The smile that lit up her best friend's face was enough that if Scott was in the vicinity he would immediately blush and start to stutter. And as if he was reading her mind, he walked in to see Allison and quickly started turning red.

She rolled her eyes, not interested in the coy game the two of them were playing when it came to admitting their feelings for each other. She turned away from Allison and walked out of the room, dragging Scott along, "Come on lover boy, I'll explain on the way."

They got onto the jet and she put the coordinates in the system. The engine fired up and they were off to their destination. "So, why are we going back? They're not likely to be there." Scott stated as he pulled on his blue and white armor, white star emblazed on his chest and shield ready at his back.

"There still might be something there Scott, something that we could use." Allison explained while she shuffled arrows onto the quick release compartment on her back and adjusting the protection on her chest.

"She's right. They went in and out so quickly that they must have missed something. I think that-" She stopped speaking when a holoscreen popped up with her father's face. He did look the oldest out of all the Avengers but he was still very handsome, her mom kept telling him that, even when his hair started graying at the edges.

"Hey Princess, you're mom told me what happened, I'm sorry." His voice soft and comforting, she wanted to talk to him, tell him her fears and let him sooth them away much like he did when she was little. Her parents had always treated her with care, her mother strict but caring and her father, loving and kind to a fault.

"It's ok Dad, we'll find him. How's the research going, you find anything with the new genetic genome?" One thing that she shared with her father was science, their love for it was vast and they were fascinated by certain things others would be weirded out about.

"No, I'm still working on it but hopefully I'll get it soon. I can't wait to get back to you guys." There's a sudden noise in the background and goes off screen for a second only to come back, and her father is back on, glasses a little disheveled. "I have to go, but keep me updated ok." He blows her a kiss before signing off.

They get there and landing the jet is easier the second, she actually knows where to sit it down this time. Soon enough they're back in the underground complex and each going their separate ways, Lydia goes to the same location Stiles was at. She sees the aftermath of his confrontation with the Taskmaster, she finds black daggers, scattered across the floor and stashes one away, hoping to analyze it later. She sees the Stiles-shaped hole in the wall and immediately knows where to go. The large metal corridor is enough to tell her that this part was supposed to be kept secret even from those who worked here.

She finally reaches the part where Derek was housed in and there's not much to see or actually take. Inspecting closely, the young avenger sees a strange green liquid, knowing it's probably the same compound that kept Derek in a state that left him unaffected by time.

She goes back to where they entered and her two teammates are already there waiting. "What did you find?"

Allison holds up a disk, a grin on her face. "I think I just found the location of another base, you?"

She gave her shrug, not indicating she found anything worthwhile yet. "You find anything Scott?"

Scott held up his own disk, "The cameras still work actually, maybe we can run them through the database and see what comes up?"

Lydia shook her head, knowing they weren't going to do that, "No, if SHIELD actually is involved then we can't run them through, it will alert them that we're on their trail. We'll just have to ask around like back in the old days."

Scott nodded his head excitedly, "So we're going old school, becoming detectives like Stiles would say." Lydia could tell the he missed his friend, they all missed him and they were going to get him back.

Xxx

"Derek slow down, who's following us?" He was in full solider mode and it was freaking Stiles out, he didn't know who was following them and it scared him. However it was how fast they found them and they had to have some way of tracking them if it was this fast, "Derek, please man."

Suddenly he was pulled around the corner and pushed against the wall. Derek had his body fully covering and pressed him closer to the wall to hide them, it wasn't awkward for the solider he hadn't been paying attention to Stiles freezing up and not making a move.

All he could do was stay still and his head was on Derek's chest which was extremely hard and muscular. He wasn't even going to get in to the thigh that was currently in between his legs and how he was trying very hard not to get hard.

They waited for a minutes Derek looking in the same direction, he figured that he was using his super solider enhanced vision. The Alpha soldier suddenly pulled away, giving Stiles some breathing room and much needed space.

After he caught his breath Derek pulled him back to the truck and once they were back, driving off into the distance at speed he knew was not legal, did he ask his original question, "Can you tell me now who was chasing us?"

Derek grunted something low enough that Stiles couldn't hear him. Stiles rolled his eyes, not wanting to play the guessing game with him. "You're going to need to speak up Derek, I don't speak in caveman grunts."

Derek sighed, clearly annoyed, "I don't know. I just know that we're being followed."

He could tell that Derek didn't like not knowing and he didn't either. So the genius that he was, he thought of a plan. "Ok, then let's set a trap."

The Alpha solider looked at him, gaze showing off the curiosity going through his mind. "That's…a good plan but he may not be alone and he might not be the only one."

Stiles shrugged it off, he figured that already. He had thought they would have more time before anyone caught up to him and by then he had hoped that Natasha at least, would be on their trail close behind.

"Then we'll take care of them too. But one problem at a time, you know what this guy looks like?"

Derek shook his head, "No, but I can tell who he is by his posture and gait. He favors his left and has his hand close to his back at all time. He has two knives on him, one on his left ankle the other in the small of his back. He also has a small caliber gun on his hip."

Stiles shouldn't be surprised by the information that Derek blurted out on their would-be stalker but he was. Derek was trained and given who taught him how to spot a tail, he instantly take things like that into stock. Natasha had taught him the same but he didn't get it as well as Lydia. He wasn't that good at paying attention to things unless it had something to do with tech.

"Ok, that's good to know. Maybe after we catch him we can get some information out of him." He looked out the window only being able to see the shaded trees that they passed by on high speeds, "And slow down, we don't need to be getting caught by the police for speeding, you don't have any id."

Derek didn't say anything just leaned over opening the dashboard and pulling out some papers handing them to him. He looked him over and to his surprise, Derek actually had id, like an actual drivers license. "Miguel Ramos." He whispered and looked over at Derek, he looked somewhat like a Miguel.

He put it back and they sat in silence, Derek only stopped once for gas, pulling on a cap to hide his face. They stayed on the road then, passing two motels before stopping at one and choosing a room that the 'best strategic advantage'. Stiles really didn't care his back was hurting from sleeping in the truck and the bed though it wasn't as soft as his back home it would do for a good night's rest.

He got dressed for bed, pulling out the clothes Derek had bought him. After he changed he noticed Derek sitting in the chair by the desk, staring at the door becoming a silent sentry.

He sighed and got into his bed, "Derek, get some sleep man. You drove fast enough to where he should be way behind us."

His response was a grumble and Stiles rolled his eyes again, "Please." After a moments Derek didn't move but then Stiles heard a noise, the bed creaked and he peeked seeing that Derek actually did lied down. He smiled happy he was able to get him to do something.

He went back to sleep and it was a good rest, the kind that you have after a long day. He didn't dream it wasn't a natural occurrence for him to, but his sleep was broken by a small noise and if he wasn't such a light sleeper than he wouldn't have woken up.

His eyes shot open as the sounds got louder and louder, he looked around seeing the room shining with blue light. He quickly rushed out of bed and to Derek, his body was glowing and shaking. Stiles knew that it was Extremis by the outline of the man's nervous system that shone in his body. He didn't seem to be awake though just in a fitful dream.

Stiles knew the light would draw attention, so he closed the blinds and curtains, hoping that anyone who passed by would guess it was just the TV, giving off the light. He went back to the shaking man, who was currently whimpering and Stiles had no idea what was happening and he was a little frightened himself.

"Derek?" He touched him, hand quickly going hot from the touch. He pulled the rest of the covers off, to reveal Derek's half naked body, he was only in sweatpants. Stiles didn't shy away though, he got into the bed and gathered Derek close, laying his head on his chest.

"Derek bud, come on, you gotta wake up for me." The whimpering died down and Derek slowly opened his eyes but the trembling and the cobalt blue glow didn't stop.

"Stiles?" his voice was gravelly from sleep but Stiles just glad that he was awake.

"Thank god, what's wrong? Bad dream?" Stiles asked honestly wanting to know, Derek didn't shy away from him, it was quite the opposite he borrowed closer into Stiles chest and that wasn't something that he expected.

"No, this is just my 'Extremis' readjusting, it happens after I come out of hibernation. The pain will pass in a while." Derek answered, his answer though was somewhat muffled do to the fact that Derek had his face practically pressed into Stiles neck now and it felt good but that was not what he should be focusing on. Not now, maybe later.

"Ok, how do I stop it?"

"You can't." Derek whined and Stiles hated it, he didn't want the man in pain. He tried to pull Derek closer, which was impossible considering he was as close as he was going to get. He rubbed the muscular back, trying to ease his pain in any kind of way and slowly his hand started to glow. He didn't realize it until the glow traveled up and through the rest of his body, copper light mixing with Derek's own.

Derek's shaking frame stopped and he let out and easy breath. "Are you still in pain?" The back and forth movement on his chest, signaling 'no', told him his answer.

Stiles was surprised and not exactly aware of what was happened, the scientist in him wanted to examine it further, maybe his Extremis complimented Derek's own in some kind of platonic way. Whatever it was Derek wasn't in pain anymore and that was good.

Now that Derek's pain was gone, he was pretty sure that Derek was not interested in being held. He tried to pull away but strong arms around his waist stopped him. He immediately looked down at the man, seeing something in his eyes he didn't recognize, "Won't you stay with me?" he heard him whisper.

Stiles nodded and he didn't let go if Derek wanted him to, if he was okay with it then he was too. He waited until Derek fell back to sleep and he eventually did. Stiles even fell asleep himself, hoping that their bodies didn't glow the whole night, unfortunately they did. The room was set ablaze with both of their commingling lights all night.

XXX

Stiles waited for the holoscreen to pop up, hoping that it wouldn't get blocked from the usual lot of calls that the Avenger's tower usually get. He had transcribed his signal as one that Claudia would immediately recognize and hopefully she did. They were currently at a computer store and Stiles had borrowed some of the equipment and made a makeshift phone, one that hopefully they wouldn't trace.

He was surprised when he asked Derek if he could call back home and the Alpha solider shrugged and said 'yeah' as if it wasn't a big deal. It was a day after what Stiles had dubbed 'the incident' and neither one of them talked about it. Stiles wouldn't even broach it if Derek didn't and the man hadn't, even that morning he had gotten up before Stiles and had breakfast ready for him and their small bags packed, ready to go.

The man was also currently standing next to him closer than he would've guessed, shoulder to shoulder is the way Stiles would describe it and Derek didn't look at him but scanned the room searching for anyone who was coming.

The first person would popped up, was blond haired and blue eyed Captain America. His face flickered through many emotions, some of them Stiles knew to be worry and relief. "Stiles, thank god you're ok."

Stiles nodded his head eagerly, "Hey, yeah, I know I've been gone for a couple of days but I was calling to make sure you guys didn't worry about me. Oh and have Claudia send my armor to this location." He pinged where he wanted it sent and hoped that they actually did, of course they were going to the location see if they were there but they wouldn't be he had a plan for that.

The Captain gave him an easy smile and his eye flitted from him to the man standing beside him. "And Derek here is all good, he's hasn't hurt me." He felt Derek stiffen beside him and give him a weird look, maybe it was surprise or shame. "Not that you would big guy, they just don't know that." He didn't get a reply but he did feel Derek relaxing.

"Stiles you need to come home, it's safe here I promise." The Captain said to him, eyes pleading for him know what he was saying was real. He heard a noise in the background and things, expensive things falling and breaking.

"Stiles is that you?" He knew instantly whose voice it was.

"Hi Dad, I'm ok you don't have to worry." Stiles replied to him before he even came on screen and he didn't eventually, his hair was disheveled and eyes dark from loss of sleep. He looked horrible and Stiles felt bad, just a little. He did notice that Derek was now intently staring at the screen and he remember what Derek thought about his dear old dad, that he was a horrible parent that treats his kid badly.

"Worry? You were kidnapped. Of course I'm going to worry. I'm tracing your location now, you're going to be safe I promise." His Dad ratted off, not paying attention at all.

"Dad, I'm not in danger and don't bothered I made sure that you couldn't trace us." Stiles answered knowing he was going to get into trouble.

"What do you mean you made sure we couldn't trace you?" His Dad's eyes immediately went to Derek, who stared him back down. "Is he making you? If hurt my son in any way I swear-"

"Don't worry, I'm not you. I won't hurt him and I won't give him to you, just so that you can use him." Derek responded tone dark and dangerous.

Stiles immediately locked eyes with Cap, both knowing where this conversation was going. "Right so, I just calling home to let you that I'm good and not to track us down, ok?"

He got looks from both of them men signaling that they thought he was out of him mind. "Stiles, if you think that for one second that I going to let you stay with that murdering psychopath then got another thing coming." He felt Derek flinch next to him at the insult.

Everything was going downhill and this wasn't the reason he called but he knew it wouldn't go well. "Dad, he's not-" He didn't get to reply because he was suddenly cut off screen going back and pulled in a direction away from him makeshift contraption.

"Derek, I wasn't done." Stiles complained and the man kept glancing around not paying attention.

"We need to go, I think Hydra found us." Stiles wish he had replaced Hydra with SHIELD in that sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry it takes so long for me to respond to comments, i don't get the emails but i will respond. Comment, kudos are always welcome guys.


	7. You're what now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek confronts the ones following them and Stiles learns more about Derek's past with Hydra.

They were in danger, he knew he shouldn't have let Stiles call the Avengers but he couldn't tell him no. Stiles wasn't his prisoner, he wasn't holding Stiles hostage, so when he asked it wasn't like he could stop him even if he wanted to. But now they were surrounded by Hydra, he spotted some of them posing as regular customers, looking for equipment to buy but they were all a little too interested in what Stiles was doing. He finally reached the conclusion it was Hydra and not SHIELD when one of the agents made the mistake of talking in German to comm while looking straight at them.

He pulled Stiles away, hoping he could put him somewhere safe before they attacked. He didn't know if they were coming for him or maybe even Stiles. He would tell by the way they attacked him if they were going to capture Stiles, non-lethal would be used and if they were coming for him then a full arsenal would be coming his way.

He quickly found a office space that currently had no one in it and he pushed Stiles inside, hearing the man object. "Stay here and if I don't come back in 10 minutes." He looked up and saw the vent, pulling off the grate then he looking at Stiles, "You leave. Understand?"

Before Stiles even spoke he could tell that he was going to object, But Derek shook his head not wanting to hear any of it. "No, I'll be fine. I was trained for this but if they get you-"

He didn't want to think about it, what would happen to him if Hydra got him. They would destroy him, tear him apart just to find out what made him tick and then they would throw him away, discard him as if he were nothing but trash. Derek couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't.

"Even if I don't come back, you have to make it. There is no coming back for me…ok?" Derek pleaded with him, hoping that he understood. Stiles didn't say anything for a second then nodded and the Alpha solider happy that he was agreeing, hugged him. Stiles hugged him back, his heart beating through his chest.

Derek wanted to stay in this moment but knew that it couldn't last forever, so he pulled away and with one last glance at Stiles he exited the room, knowing they had already cornered him and gotten into position ready to take their shots. He inched closer to the main floor, where it was eerily silent now, different from the crowded noise from before.

He kept close to the wall and he slightly looked around the corner, seeing four agents. One was close to him but the others were at different distances, being careful to get too close to him. He went for the closest one first and as soon as he came out their guns went off and fortunately he was faster than them without 'Extremis'. He slid behind a sale rack, knowing the agent was the other side, he jumped over the rack, kicking him in the face. He didn't hold back this time and the agent went down as soon as the hit landed, a choking noise leave his mouth.

He then picked up the hand gun and took aim. He crouched down and sharpened his hearing, silent almost quiet footsteps came from his right. He spun and let out a burst of fire, seeing the agent take every one and fall onto the ground. Another set of footsteps came from his left and he turned firing again but this one was armed with a metal prosthetic arm, similar to the one the Winter solider had.

Every single shot was blocked, bouncing off the arm as if they were nothing and the agent returned some of his own. Derek rolled, making the shots miss and quickly ran away, he needed a better position if he was going to fight him. The agent followed behind releasing more shots and most missed but a few grazed him, he wasn't bothered by it knowing they would heal soon.

He reached the game section and hid around behind one of the displays. The agent's footsteps were loud enough to where he didn't need to use his enhanced hearing for it. They did slow down the closer the agent got and Derek knew he would have to be quick to disarm him. He tucked his own gun in the small of his back, saving it for later. As soon as he saw the shadow, the Alpha solider popped out, grabbing the hand that was currently holding the gun. He twisted it and saw the expression of pain cross the man's face before he let the gun go. The agent did use his metal arm to attack though and Derek was quick to dodge the punch letting the man go.

They both squared off with each other, the agent adopting his fighting stance while Derek did the same. His was much like that of a boxer just entering the ring, the agent came at him first, throwing force behind this gleaming arm. Derek was ready for, stepping out of reach before throwing a punch of his own at the man's center, landing the hit. While the agent tried to stand the pain, Derek grabbed him by the back of the neck and threw him into a rack of games.

He was going to finish him off but the sound of a gun going off got his attention and pain arched into his body from his shoulder. Derek quickly ran, seeing the last agent letting off a few more shots hoping to hit him. When he was far enough, he checked his wound, closing of the pain and was relieved to see the bullet had went through. He sharpened his hearing again and listened in as the two agents spoke to each other, they were planning to attack at the same time and stopped listening, moving again hoping to gain another advantage.

He scurried, pass computer stands and microprocessors and once he reached a spot that gave them no option for a ambush, he brought out the gun he stolen earlier. He checked how many bullets he had and taking note that he had six left. They came, guns ready to fill him with bullets and take him away again but he wouldn't not this time. When they were close enough Derek rolled out, aimed his gun at the normal Hydra agent and let off one shot straight to this head before the other could do the same. Before the agent's body fell he aim at the metal enhanced one, shooting at him twice and when the Hydra agent did the predictable and moved to block it with his arm Derek shoot his knee. He watched as the man crumpled, fell to the ground and he left off the last shot at the man's head, killing him.

He looked around, wary and ready for more agents but he had killed them all. He got up, running back to Stiles and he reached the office, opening the door, only to find it empty. "Stiles?"

There was no answer and fear gripped him. He didn't think that anybody got pass him, he was sure that there were only four agents and he had already dealt with them. He was also sure that he wasn't gone for ten minutes, it had taken five maybe seven to deal with them.

He ran back onto the floor, looking around and hoping to see him, catch a glimpse or something. He turned around, going to back to the office to see if Stiles exited out through the vent before a crushing grip was around his neck and he was suddenly thrown across the room, crashing into one of the steel beams that held the store up.

He groaned, shaking off the pain and getting up to see who assaulted him. At first sight Derek berated himself knowing they wouldn't send a few agents of that caliber to hunt him down. No, what they threw at him before was small stuff this was their arsenal. "Alpha Solider, you are to coming willingly or by force." The mechanical voice sounded out through the room.

They had sent Deathlok, an android capable of walking in into the most secure building, destroy every defense, kill everyone inside and turn the place to rubble. As Derek looked at him he noticed that he changed from the last time he saw him, his face was no longer human except for one single eye the rest of him had been turned to metal. The metal that covered his body was black, gleaming from the lights overhead and the occasional shift the parts they were operating on their own.

"No." Derek uttered, he reached down deep feeling the base of spine and pulling the power out. As soon as it filled every inch of his body he ran towards the metal android and tackled him pushing him back into a steel beam. For a second he felt the entire place shake and he pulled back enough to throw punches into the android's center hoping to damage him. Each hit shook Deathlok's new body but his expression remained unresponsive, he threw another one aiming at his face but it was stopped but a hand grip on his hand.

"By force then." He spoke no emotion in its voice. Deathlok tried to bend his arm back and force him down but Derek resisted using the extra strength 'Extremis' granted him. It's was enough to distract him from the Deathlok's other hand, a small compartment opened up and a cannon came out hoisted in its wrist. Derek barely dodged the blast of energy that shot out, it hit his side and the smell of burning flesh reached his nose.

He cut off the pain that his body was in and Derek knew he would have to retreat, the android had too much fire power and he wasn't equipped to deal with him. Deathlok made another move to fire off another blast and the Alpha solider swiftly ran to him grabbed the arm and aiming up, a blast shot off hitting the ceiling and rubble started to fall, pieces of metal here and there. Derek moved quickly in the chaos and grabbed the cannon ripping it off, before kicking out a knee, any other man's leg would have broken from the force he applied by Deathlok only stumbled. It was enough that he was able to pull back and he threw the next punch at the andriod's head, denting the metal.

He moved to hit him again, but the android flung his right arm out, a blade sliding from a metal sheath in its arm. Derek knew he wasn't going to be able to dodge this one completely, but he was at least going to take out the android with this last hit. His fist connected but the blade didn't pierce him, it stopped close to slicing into his gut.

He looked down at the android, surprise on his face. "System-System has been hacked. External damage exceeding capacity. Reboot required." The android powered down and fell to the floor.

"That was so close." He turned around, seeing Stiles looking at the android while holding a tablet in his hand. After a few seconds he looked up at Derek, smiling. Derek looked at him, hoping that he hadn't been injured in any way and he wasn't his clothes were a little crumpled but he seemed fine.

Derek smiled back and ran to him, gathered him up in his arms, crushing him to his chest. "I thought you were gone." The solider whispered against the man's neck.

"Naw, you can't get rid of me that easily big guy." Stiles whispered back, while combing his fingers through Derek's dark hair. They stay liked that, hugging each other in the destroyed building littered with dead Hydra soldiers and decommissioned android. "That hack was really hard to do and it won't last long, we have to go."

Derek nodded and let Stiles go. Stiles captured his hand and pulled them away from the chaos, they didn't take the truck this time instead they walked to the parking lot of another store, seeing an old minivan, they hotwired it and drove off. They went for hours, long into the night hoping to put distance in between them and Hydra, they weren't that far from the safe house now.

Stiles looked at him every now and then, worried expression on his face as he nibbled at his lip. "Derek, you got hurt and you're bleeding we're going to have to stop and take care of that."

Derek shook off his worries, he knew his body would heal. The small wounds that he got from the bullets that grazed him were already healed and the gunshot wound on his shoulder was almost healed too, it was just a small opening now that was sluggishly leaking blood. The wound on his side was another matter, it would be healed in a few more hours. The damage the blast had done was extensive, the burns were deep and he could tell that it wasn't just muscle and nerves that were hit but even some of his intestines were singed.

"No, we can't stop now. We have to make it to the safe house a few more hours and then we'll be there." He answered voice rough from not speaking so long.

Stiles sent him another worried glance but kept driving. During that time Derek fell asleep and he didn't dream, he never dreamed, it was just black and when he woke up to the sun peeking through the window, he stretched out and yawned, wincing at the sudden pain in his side.

He glanced at Stiles, who greeted him with a grin. "Good sleep?" Derek nodded, he felt rested. After a mission he was always put back into the tank and when he woke up he felt somewhat exhausted. He didn't like waking up from like that.

"We uh, have to make a small detour. I have to go pick up my armor." Stiles glanced at him worried that he would say no but Derek nodded.

"You never told me why you need this armor?"

Stiles gave him a surprised slack jawed face, until something dawned on him. "Oh, you've never seen me in my armor, hell I haven't even told you anything about what I do did I?"

Derek didn't know what the avengers had Stiles for but he never did ask, he didn't want to offend him in anyway. "No, you didn't."

"Well I-hold on." He reached behind him, keeping one hand on the wheel and pulled out the tablet from earlier. He typed something in and seeing it pop up he handed it to Derek.

When he looked at it was articles of different kinds. 'Stiles Stark: The New Iron Man.' or 'New Generation of Avengers Saves The Day' they went on and on, he read them, seeing it describe Stiles and how he saved the lives of people during a disaster or a battle against someone enhanced . When he saw the gold and red suit standing next to Stiles, who was in a similar suit of armor, did he realize that the other one was his father.

Derek kept reading and the more he did the sadder he got. They put him into a suit and made him fight people. Did Stiles have a choice or was he raised into it like he was? When looked over at Stiles, showing off his saddened expression did the other man react.

"You don't like what I do?"

"Why do you do it, did they make you?" Derek whispered, he really didn't want to know though he just wanted to get Stiles far away and as safe as possible.

Stiles realization donned on him then, "Oh shit, no Derek it's not-I. I want to help and save people. Their not making me do it, I've watched my Dad do it growing up and I started to doing it on my own. Nobody forced me to do anything."

Derek didn't say anything, it's better if they don't force you if they make you think it was your decision because then there's no resistance just compliance. Hydra used the same tactic, SHIELD used it and now Derek knows the Avengers use it too.

When Derek didn't reply Stiles didn't ask why, he just left him to his thoughts for a while. They were close to the destination, after stopping at thrift stone and Stiles going in to get some clothes for them. They changed in a McDonalds' bathroom, disposing of the clothes in a dumpster.

They even got some food at a local mom and pop dinner on the highway. Stiles woofed down his food, while Derek to some bites of his own there wasn't much to the taste but that was due to Derek not actually having much of anything but the packs they use to feed soldiers during war, so his palette was limited.

"So, question. Not to offend you or anything but why…why do you have a personality, why are you not like-"

"What? A unthinking killing machine that only takes orders?" Derek responded.

Stiles nodded, wanting to know the answer. "While I guess that's all because of my Uncle Peter. After Talia gave birth to me and died, Hydra took over and he joined to make sure I was safe…as safe as I could be I guess. He read to me in secret and was the first person to teach me how to lie. I don't think I would be like this if it wasn't for him."

Stiles reached over and grabbed his hand, offering comfort and Derek took it. He was happy to take anything Stiles offered him. "What happened to him?"

"Oh, he died. They found out about him and I had to kill him as my first test." He remembers that day after training when they brought Peter in, kneeled him on the ground and put a gun into his hand. He could see it in Peter's eyes that he was saddened by what he was forced to do but when he nodded his head sending Derek the ok, he knew that Peter expected something like this to happen, so he shot him. "He was the first person I ever killed." Derek whispered.

Stiles eyes watered and he came from the other side of the booth, sitting next to Derek. He slowly hugged him, putting his head on his chest. Derek noticed people were staring but he didn't care, he nuzzled into Stiles' chest taking in the comfort he offered.

"I'm sorry those bastards did that to you, I'm so sorry." Stiles whispered to him.

"Nobody has ever told me sorry before. You're the only one." Derek responded softly. He thought he heard a whine of pain from Stiles but he knew he was wrong Stiles was injured so he wasn't in pain.

XXX

They got a room in motel and it wasn't bad it was just like any other one they stayed at. Two beds, the regulars desk next to the TV and the single bathroom. Stiles pushed Derek into the bathroom first, even though he washed most of the dried blood off in the McDonalds's bathroom. "You need a proper shower so go."

He took a quick shower, after washing up he even opened up the new toothbrushes Stiles brought after they discarded the old ones. After finishing up he got dressed in some sweat pants and left the bathroom for Stiles. "It's all yours."

Stiles dived for the bathroom as soon as he was out and Derek turned on the TV watching the local news. The shower ran for thirty minutes and then it stopped, Stiles came out already changed and toothbrush in his mouth. He shot Derek a foamy smile before going back in and finishing.

Stiles was soon in bed laying down and Derek stared at him. He realized the Stiles was beautiful and handsome at the same time, it was odd seeing that combination he always thought that a person was either, or. He had never seen a person pull both off but Stiles seemed to do it without effort. He had even seen Stiles' body when changing, he had a lithe build, muscle that was smaller and slightly more toned than his own. He was attracted to Stiles and he had never been attracted to anyone before.

Looking at the man now, he realized he liked him a lot. Stiles was like him but different more open, softer and welcoming. He liked that, he liked having Stiles comfort him and wrap his arms around him. He wanted the man to do it more often.

He got out of his bed and sat on Stiles. The man pulled himself up, looking at Derek worried by his action. "What's wrong? Are you still hurt?"

Derek shook his head, "No, I just-can I try something?" He was nervous, really nervous. He didn't know how Stiles would react and the man was the one thing he was determined not to lose. Stiles nodded, licking his lips as if he was nervous himself.

Derek reached forward, cupping Stiles' jaw. He brought their faces closer and then he kissed him. Stiles didn't respond at first and Derek was scared that he did something wrong, then lips moving with his own. Stiles was kissing him, taking control of it and Derek let him. A grip was soon on his neck and Stiles was rising up above him, hungry for him.

They parted, out of breath but Stiles didn't stop kept peppering his face with kisses. Derek groaned, loving the attention that Stiles was giving him but the other man did stop. Derek looked at him concern on his face and found one mirroring his own.

"Derek, not that I didn't like it or don't want it because I do. I really do but…do you want this? This isn't someway you show gratitude is it?" Stiles asked, hoping filling his eyes for the right answer.

Derek nodded, not wanting Stiles to question this. "No, I…I want this, I want you. Nobody makes me feel like you and I like this feeling. I wouldn't do that…I mean this is my first kiss."

Surprise colored Stiles face then, "Oh, your first kiss meaning…Derek, are you a virgin?"

Derek nodded hesitantly, maybe Stiles wanted someone experienced. He wasn't experienced at all, there was never a need to kiss someone or have sex when all you did was kill. "I am. Is that ok?"

Stiles gulped, even more nervous now. "Yeah, yeah it's totally fine Derek but we need to slo-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because he was suddenly looking behind him at the TV and Derek turned to look to.

There was a newscaster on, a woman. "Breaking news, we have just received reports about a massacre in a computer shop. We have video and I must warn you it is disturbing." The video played and it showed him fighting off the agents in the grainy video. He could tell that it was pulled together by different recording devices by the angles of the video. It also showed him killing all of the agents but not one recording of Deathlok was aired. He wondered if there was no recording of the fight at all or if they were saving it.

The newscaster reappeared and a sketch of his face was posted in the corner. "If you have any information about this man, call this number and don't approach him, he is extremely dangerous."

"Oh fuck me, this is bad, really bad." Stiles got up from the bed and threw some jeans on. "Ok, Derek we need to go now."

Derek was confused, he paid cash for the room, why would they need to run. "Why?"

Stiles sighed, "Derek the attendant saw your face, she probably already called the police."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments, kudos and subscribe.


	8. Now that I didn't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more serious with Stiles and Derek, and a certain video brings more to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a month but i've been so busy and i've had very little time to write but i was able to finish this chapter.

Bucky hadn't stopped worrying since they left the tower. They had caught up to Stiles' trail but had lost him along the way. Apparently Derek knew how to hide a little too well. So well that even Natasha had a fair amount of trouble finding them, but Bucky was also helping to track the two of them down and he knew how the operations within Hydra worked, if he was thinking about Derek's mindset then the assassin must be aiming for the closest safe house. The problem was that Derek knew of both Hydra and SHIELD safe houses, some they knew of and had already raided, others were completely unknown to them.

They were currently on the jet again after hitting one of the Hydra safe houses that Lydia sent them, unfortunately not much of it was left. Hydra had completely destroyed anything that he been left there. "Maybe we should lower our search parameter, I think we cast too wide a net."

Natasha sent him a glance and nodded, "I think you're right. We've been going off the basis that Derek would go to either a SHIELD or Hydra one but if I had to guess SHIELD would be better. If he really wants to protect Stiles, going to a SHIELD safe house would be less dangerous than a Hydra one."

It made sense, he had talked to Steve earlier and told them about the conversation he had with Stiles. It didn't seem like the boy was in any danger and if he thought about given what he knew about Stiles, it was mostly likely that he was trying to connect with Derek, bring him in willingly rather than by force.

"I'll call Steve and see if we can get some locations of SHIELD ones that are close to New York." He got up and left his seat in the cockpit, going into the back and calling Steve. The phone rang a little longer than he thought it would and it unnerved him, the only time Steve didn't answer his phone when he was out in the field, other than that he would normally answer on the first ring.

The phone picked up, "Buck, I got some new information on our runaways and I know you're not going to like it." Steve begins to tell him about the video that had already made national news, how Derek had been ambushed by Hydra agents and taken them out. He didn't really care about that though, the fear that Hydra had found them before they could hit him and he had to calm down, trying not to lose control. They would find them they had too now.

"Hey Natasha, you need to see this." She pulled away from the cockpit, letting the computer drive instead of her. He pulled up the news reports going instantly to the video on the holoscreen and they both watched it, analyzing how Derek moved and was about to take out the agents threatening his and Stiles' lives. He was trained well, he was surrounded and his opponents, had the upper hand but Derek was still able to take all of them out.

They both took notice that Stiles was nowhere to be found the entire fight and Bucky let out a sigh of relief at that, he had taught the kid personally a few things but not enough to fight on the level Derek was.

"Stop the video." Natasha yelled and Bucky looked at her, wondering why the urgency. She approached the holoscreen and zoomed in one part of the picture and under close inspection, noticed with looked like the be one half a silhouette around the corner and Bucky looked at more closely seeing metal instead of flesh.

"What is that?" He asked aloud, Natasha shook her head not knowing either. She initiated a scan and after a few minutes a match came up. The result surprised them both, "I thought Deathlok got away from Hydra." He whispered.

"So did I. The news report didn't mention him though." She answered, mind going a mile per minute. "But the way the video is cut means that this isn't the original, it's been edited and not by the news station."

Bucky understood what she meant, since they recovered Derek, his existence had been a secret and now a huge target was painted on his back. With his face all over the news, anyone could call in and inform them about his whereabouts. Hiding was going to be even more difficult for them now.

"I'll call Steve back." He was ever more worried now, his newly found son and the young kid he thought of as his own were now in danger and they need his help and he would be damned if he failed them.

Steve answered on the first ring this time. "Yeah Buck I know. I already have Maria trying to mitigate the damage and there's an agent on the ground that says it was more than just agents there, by the look of the place but no blood from Derek or Stiles."

"We looked at the video and we think that Deathlok was there. I don't know how they found them but they did, we need to catch up with them soon. We think they might be aiming for a SHIELD safe house somewhere close to the fight, is there any information of one there?"

Steve didn't answer right away and Bucky knew that he was looking up the information. "Yeah, there's an old one in Buffalo but Stiles also wanted me to send him some armor after seeing the video I put a rush on it. I don't like him being in the cold without it."

That didn't surprise him, Steve would do what it would take to protect Stiles and Derek, sending the armor was the right call. "What were the coordinates?"

Bucky took a look at them and knew instantly that they needed to go there. "Is Tony following the armor?" Knowing the billionaire and his mindset, he would mostly likely do something reckless.

Steve sighed, "Yeah but he doesn't know Stiles like we do, he wants to stay with Derek and I know that he has a plan to get the armor without getting caught."

He was about to reply but then heard footsteps and turned to see Natasha looking at the computer with the coordinates that Steve had sent. "I think there might be another place they could be going, one that Stiles knows Tony would never go, not since Pepper died."

A surprised sound call through the speaker and Bucky knew Steve caught on to what she was saying, "Oh that…that's probably one of the safest places for him to be right now. He must be desperate to go there though." After hearing Steve's reply it dawned on him too where Stiles was mostly likely going.

"Steve…that's a bad place for him too." The situation is just getting worse and worse.

"I know, Buck but this is Stiles-he's…going to be fine, He's strong like that. Remember that Father's day when he was young." The moment Steve brought it up he couldn't he but remember the day was filled with mixed emotions.

Xxx

15 years ago.

Bucky had just finished taking the chicken out of the oven, it was Father's day and oddly enough Scott had gotten him up that morning asking to help cook a meal for his father. Stiles had been staying over the night and offered to help too, though he knew the boy wanted to spend some time with his own Father, who was currently on his own mission facing a new would be Mandarin.

He looked over at the two boys who were currently fiddling around with the whipped cream. Scott had grown so much in the last few years, he was no longer the baby that wailed in his arms at night. Now he was a little boy, full of energy and rambunctious. He had just recently lost his first tooth but it hadn't stopped the wide grin that appeared on his face often, he was proud of it, said 'it was proof that he was a big boy.'

Stiles was pretty much the same, he knew it was why the both of them became quick friends. He was a little worried for Scott, he wasn't normal like the other kids and everyone knew who his parents were, some kids would be nice while others would be cruel speaking things they overheard their parents said about them. Never mind the fact that Scott was also stronger than them, teaching him how to control his strength had been a challenge for a while. He couldn't help but smile thinking of when he was a baby crushing anybody's fingers that he could get his little hands on, smiling and laughing while they cringed in pain.

But Stiles was much like Tony, not easily fazed by something odd and it helped that they grew up together, coupled with the fact that whenever Tony was off, Stiles would stay with them or one of the other Avengers. Bucky could also tell that a sharp tongue was embedded in the Stark DNA since Stiles cracked jokes all the time and he knew without a doubt that whenever he and Steve weren't around and some of the kids tried to pick on Scott, Stiles was there to back him up.

"Guys, shouldn't you be putting it on the pie instead of playing with it." He asked, getting their attention.

They both answered with wide grins, "Well, Stiles had an idea, why don't we put a star on the pie for him, so he'll like it more?" Scott asked, giving the same puppy dog look that Steve used to give him before he was Captain America and he was just skinny Steve that never backed down from a fight. It was a look he could never say no to.

"Yep, like the one on his shield." Stiles supplied. "We just don't know how…could you umm help us?"

Bucky nodded, ruffling Stiles' hair. "You know I can't tell you guys no and I'm sure he'll love it, even without the star." He gave the both of them spoons and dragged the bowl over to him, "Ok, it won't be the best star but it'll be a damn good one."

"Dad! Language, you're not supposed to say bad words" Scott whispered to him, disappointment in his eyes. Bucky however couldn't help but laugh, Scott was so much like Steve sometimes it hurt, but this wasn't one of those times. He was glad Scott turned out more like Steve than him. Steve was the good one while he was questionable at best.

"Ok, ok you got me. How about we finish this up, hmm? I think you're father will be home soon." They got started and it took a while but between the three of them they had a somewhat misshapen star with some rings around it, a close match to the design on Captain America's shield. He looked down at the two boys, whose eyes were shining bright with joy. "Ok, now help me set the table."

They took some bowls full of food in their small hands and set them on the table, while Bucky got some of the heavier helpings. It took a few trips from the kitchen to the dining room before they were done, well almost. "Uncle Bucky, I think we're forgetting the plates." Stiles told him.

"And silverware, Dad." Scott added while sneaking some of the food into his mouth. Bucky quickly batted his hand away and went into the kitchen to get what he had forgotten. While getting the plates from the cupboard, he heard the front door open. The apartment wasn't too big, it was large and open enough to accommodate all of them without overwhelming them too.

"Oh, how are my favorite boys?" He heard Steve's voice echo throughout the apartment accompanied by giggles from the kids. Bucky sneaked out of the kitchen, catching a glimpse of Steve hefting both of the boys up into his arms and bouncing them around.

He came into full view and Steve looked him at smiling as if he had just seen the sun for the first time. It still baffled him, the way Steve looked at him after all these years. "Well, two of my favorite boys, I haven't greeted the third one yet."

Bucky smirked, liking the praise his husband gave him. He also knew that was his quick to greet him, he approached him and gave him a quick kiss since the boys were still in his arms. "I better be your favorite, punk." He whispered as he pulled away.

Steve smirked at him and was finally able to see the dinner that had be set up for him. "Wow, you guys did this? Thank you so much." He hugged the boys to chest gently, careful of his strength and he set the boys down, giving a Bucky an even more meaningful kiss.

"Dad, we have to hurry the food is going to get cold." Scott pulled on his metal fingers, dragging him to the table. Bucky broke away from Steve's lips, knowing he was silently promising more later when the boys were sleep.

"Let me take this off and I'll join you guys." Steve still had his body armor on and his shield was still strapped to his back, the one thing Steve never did was keep it on while he was home. Steve knew about Scott's hero worship of him and he never wanted to give the young boy the idea that he should be like him. He wanted Scott to have a normal life, though Bucky had a feeling that the kid would never go for that.

He soon came back with a regular t-shirt and sweatpants on, sitting on the end of the table. "Alright let's eat." They enjoyed dinner liking the fact that we're all together. They listened to the boys as the talked about school, Scott in particular had enjoyable stories about what did at recess while Stiles chimed in at times, adding facts. Steve listened and ate, joining in on the laughter that the two boys shared when they thought something was funny and Bucky even shared stories of his own with Steve adding things that he had left out. Time seemed to pass by quickly to the point where they realized that the boys were up passed their bedtime. They sent them off and put the food away.

"You hear anything from Tony?" Bucky asked Steve, he knew that Stiles wanted to see his father today and Bucky wanted him too, sure he wasn't happy with how Tony treated the kid but he was his father and it was days like these they needed to be together.

Steve shook his head and sighed, "No but I'm going to give him a call." Bucky knew Steve often argued with Tony about Stiles, what the tech billionaire was doing was pure neglect and his husband wouldn't stand for it.

The Captain had his phone out and Tony answered faster than Bucky thought he would. "Tony, you need to come see Stiles, its father's day…how could you forget-you know what it does matter, he wants to see you."

Bucky didn't listen in on the conversation even though he could, he knew Steve would tell him but judging by the rising anger on his husband's face he could tell that whatever Tony was telling him he didn't want to hear.

"Damn it, Tony. Don't do this, I know Pepper's death hit you hard but don't take it out on him…Tony, I didn't mean-."Steve finally pulled the phone away from his ear, pressed the end button.

"So I take it he won't be seeing Stiles today."

Steve shook his head, the disappointment in the situation was evident in his sunken posture. "No, he's not. He wouldn't listen to anything else after I brought up Pepper."

They heard a noise and suddenly their guards were up and bodies were tense for a fight, but it was only Stiles. "Hey, little guy, what's up?"

Stiles gulped nervously and started playing with his shirt, "Hey, have you talked to my Dad? Will I see him today?"

Bucky didn't want to answer the question because he knew there was hope in the kid's eyes and he didn't want to be the one to extinguish it. He looked to Steve who had the same conflicted look on his face.

Steve approached him calmly, and crouched down, gently laying a hand on the kid's small shoulder. "Yes, and he said he was sorry but he won't be able to make it tonight." After that sentence the hope was snuffed out and something akin to understanding donned on the kid's face.

"It's ok, Uncle Steve you don't have to lie. I know that he forgot but it's ok, I know he's still hurting because of mom and I have to be strong for him, so I can't be sad and needy."

He couldn't believe that Stiles had that kind of look at the situation. It shouldn't be on him to be strong, Tony should be that one saying this not his five year old kid. He promised to himself that the next time he saw Tony he was going to punch in the face, hard. From the way Steve tensed up, he could tell the Captain was just as angry as he was.

"Stiles, I need you to listen to me ok." The young boy nodded at Steve's plea. "You don't ever let that be an excuse, you are the kid, he's the parent and I know that you want to be strong for him but he needs to be strong for you and its ok for you to be sad and needy, everyone is sometimes."

Stiles looked like he wanted to cry but he was holding it in still trying to be strong, when he shouldn't be. "So if you want to cry and be angry right now, then cry and be angry because me and your Uncle Buck, we got you ok?"

The tears finally streamed down Stiles' face and he hugged Steve, burying his face into his neck. Steve held him and let him cry because it was what he needed to do. Bucky crouched down to them and hugged them too, offering support. Sometime passed and Stiles hadn't stopped crying and then he felt tiny hands cover his arms and looked down on his son, getting in on the group hug.

It's wasn't the best father's day but he was glad that Steve saved him so that he could experience what it meant to be a parent.

Xxx

Stiles hurried the both of them out of there. They got into the car and thankfully Derek let him drive and Stiles was even more worried now, he was thankful for the fact that nobody had recognized him yet and drawn attention to them but he knew that kind of invisibility was over now with the authorities looking for Derek.

"Ok, I know you want to get to this safe house Derek but we need to lay low right now, you have any idea of a place we can go that's near here?" He really hoped Derek had some kind of answer because if he didn't then he would have to go to the one place that still haunted him to this day.

Derek shook his head. Stiles knew he realized the weight of the situation now. He knew it wasn't just Hydra and SHIELD looking for him now but the normal everyday police and maybe even the FBI. "I don't know if any place but if we keep to the back roads and don't stop in any towns we should be fine."

Stiles nodded, he did understand that much, cops would keep to the main roads and any sheriffs in small towns might not have the information to be on the lookout for someone fitting Derek's description. But there was also another problem they had and it needed to be fixed now, they couldn't wait. He pulled over and Derek shot him a questioning look.

"They found us somehow and they were waiting, they must have a way of tracking you. Is there like a tracking device in your body or something?" If there wasn't then finding out how was going to be a hell of a lot harder than a simple scan.

"No, any chips they tried to implanted my body always rejected. At Hydra I had a handler and at SHIELD they…fuck, some camera must've spotted me when we get into the city."

"No, we were careful. I mean you even put on a hat and everything." Stiles knew cameras were better since technology had been upgraded in the last decade but not enough to spot someone that covered himself as well as Derek, hell Stiles could even tell he always had his back to any camera they came into contact with.

Derek ignored his comment a distressed look on his face, "No, SHIELD made sure to have surveillance cams coded it to me, the way I move and body type so they don't even need my face to track me on the cameras. The spies in SHIELD must have spotted me. I'm sorry Stiles, I was reckless and stupid. It won't happen again."

The look on Derek's face was a mixture of anger at himself and fear, he didn't know if the fear was from SHIELD or something else. "Hey, man its ok. We know you have to definitely avoid cameras from now on but we still need to find a place to lay low and I need to get my armor."

Stiles started the car again and took a deep breath before driving off to the one place he never wanted to visit again.

XXX

They drove and Stiles for second thought they were lost but he easily found the way they were supposed to go and Derek sat in silence, he didn't ask where they were going or even how long it would take. Stiles thought that maybe Derek trusted him enough not to question where and that filled Stiles with a certain kind of feeling, he didn't know what he felt. He liked Derek, if he was really being truthful with himself he more than liked the man otherwise he wouldn't be going along with the whole 'kidnapping you because I think I'm saving you thing.'

He looked over at the brooding man and he was sleeping, he looked so calm. He didn't look as if his whole life had been twisted and contort by Hydra and SHIELD. Looking at him being so peaceful and calm an urge came over him, he reached over and ran his hand through Derek's hair. Stiles continued to drive, looking back to the road and when he looked over, bright hazel eyes were looking back at him.

His hand pulled back quickly, only to be caught in a tight and comforting grip. "Don't. I like it." He let his hand be pulled back and he carded through the black hair, a smile on his face as Derek nuzzled into it, falling back to sleep.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to it. Stiles stopped the car and looked at the cabin. He seriously couldn't call it a cabin though, it wasn't small at all. It was humongous and it's shadow towered over the trees themselves, wood that made up most of the framework though very old but it still looked new and fresh. There were panels of glass walls on the west side facing the lake and the east side was ranch like made completely of steel. He remembered the first time he visited, in one of his rages against his father. He stood at the door for thirty minutes afraid to open it before he changed his mind and flew off. It was the place where he was born and the place where his mother died.

"Derek, hey it'd time to get up. We're here." The assassin stirred and he blinked his eyes open, stretching out and looked around taking account of where he was. He finally looked at the cabin taking stock of it before giving Stiles a questioning look.

"It's one of my dad's. Don't worry this is the one place he would never check." Stiles didn't want him to pry any further so he got out and headed to the front door. He knew Derek was following behind from the sound of the car door slamming.

The door was made out of steel also, his father fortified the place just in case. He always did think ahead, maybe he thought he needed to in case he was attacked. His father had plenty of enemies who wanted him dead, why not his family too.

It was easy to get in, unlocking the magnetic lock that was similar to the ones in the tower didn't take much at all. When the door creaked open and darkness greeted them, he smiled back to Derek awkwardly and all he got in return was one raised brow. He turned back taking a deep breath and walking inside, it was his first time setting a foot in the place, the living was wide and open. White leather couches and glass tables to were scattered about and he expected dust and cobwebs to crowd the place but there was now to be found, he figured the filtering system keep the place clean.

He saw Derek walk around him looking for a light switch and Stiles chuckled to himself, growing up in buildings his father created, he knew something as simple as a light switch wasn't anywhere in this place. He snapped his fingers and the lights above shined, illuminating the living room.

"Umm, we can lay low here for a while." He shyly smiled at Derek, he lead him upstairs and automatically the lights came on, he didn't really know where he was going so he peeked his head in some of the rooms. Some of the rooms he saw were an office, bathrooms and when he finally found a room with a bed in he pulled Derek in smiling. "Ok, umm you can sleep here and I'm pretty sure there is another room somewhere here."

Derek was paying attention but he was also interested in his surroundings, he looked around the room seeing the big screen tv and oddly enough there were also small gadgets laying around and tools assorted on the dresser. There was also a picture of a woman smiling with amber hair smiling while a dark haired man, that he recognized as Stiles' father hugged her from behind, they looked happy in the picture and something about the woman reminded him of Stiles, maybe it was the look in her eyes, he didn't know what but it was something.

Stiles saw him pick up a picture and he immediately went over to look at it, when he saw it a somber mood took him over. It was a picture he hadn't seen before but it was one of happier times, his mother was alive and his father was happy, this was what their lives were like without him.

He gently took the picture from Derek, sitting back in its original place. It hurt too much to keep looking at it, "That's my mom and my dad. It's from a long time ago."

He heard a soft whine come from next to Derek and he looked sad from him, he didn't expect much of a reaction from Derek when it concerned people he didn't even know. But he wasn't overly surprised when the man decided to close his arms around him to give him comfort. Stiles took it in, he always did whenever he got like this, he always had someone there to console him whether it be Uncle Buck or Uncle Steve, Scott or even Wanda. Now he can add Derek to the list of people.

"I didn't know Talia. I never got to meet her either and sometimes I wish I did. I'm sorry you never got to meet your mother."

Stiles didn't know what to say to that but then he realized there was a lot he didn't know about Derek and some of it was really important, it even might be the answer to why Hydra was chasing them. "Derek, I know you wouldn't tell anyone before but I think you can tell me now, who your handler was at Hydra?"

Derek pulled away from him and sat down on the bed, concentrating for a moment. "My handlers at Hydra changed over the years, but for a while it's been the same two people, I guess."

"Who?" Stiles really wanted to know he need something more than just the organization that were Hydra and SHIELD to blame for what they did to Derek, he needed actually people he could hurt.

"The Red Skull or the new one I guess, they said the first one died." Derek whispered there was a small look of fear in his eyes when he said it. Stiles was glad he knew who it was but having a new Red Skull to deal with was troubling.

"Who was the other one, you said there were two?"

Derek trembled a little then, whoever this person was they an effect on Derek at the mere thought of them. "She…her name is Mast-her name is Madame Hydra."

Stiles caught him correcting himself. He was going to say master and thinking about made his stomach turn. "Ok, thank you for telling me, I'm sorry you had to think about it."

The ashamed and fearful feeling didn't leave Derek and Stiles wanted to wash away whatever thoughts were troubling him now. He sat down next to him and slowly cupped his face in his hands, the stubble on the man's face pricked his fingers and he like the feeling. Derek's breath started to hitch and Stiles saw him glance down at his lips. He smiled, pulling Derek closer and brought his lips to the other man's. Derek welcomed him, opened his mouth and offered him more. There was passion and need in the kiss and Stiles took what he offered giving back more.

They kissed for so long Stiles lost track of time, Derek's moans urging him on and he sucked on his tongue, wrapping his own around the pink flesh. They pulled away grasping for air, and Stiles laughed he was happy. He wanted more with Derek than any other of his previous relationships and that scared him, because this was a first for Derek not really knowing anything about how it works. He didn't want to mess this up. A bad feeling welled up inside of him and grew settled in his stomach until he was questioning what he was doing.

Stiles backed away, panicking a little. "I'm uh…food I don't think we have any food so I'm uh going to go get some I'll be right back ok. Just uh wait and poke around here until then." He didn't wait for an answer, he just went downstairs and got to the truck. He started up and drove off, hoping to pass by a store at some point, but he stopped himself pulling over and he took out the phone he snatched from the computer store.

He only told Derek about the tablet but he kept the phone a secret, he needed to be able to call the Avengers just in case things got really bad. He dialed the first number that came to mind, the one person he knew would understand his position more than anybody else. The phone rang for a bit before it was finally picked up.

"Hello?" The strong voice that he had always known as child came through.

"Uncle Steve, I…I don't know what to do." He admitted.

"Stiles, is everything ok? Where are you? Are you at the cabin?" The Captain fired off a list of questions that Stiles was pretty sure that he had being wondering since he last called. He forgot that the last time they talked he was suddenly cut off and they were attacked by Hydra.

"Yeah, yeah we're fine. We're holed up in the cabin for the moment. Is the suit on the way?" He still had questions in the back of his mind that needed to be answered but business came first.

"It is be sent as we speak should reach the coordinates you gave me in a few hours, you know your father is right behind it?"

Stiles nodded, he expected his Dad would do that." I know I got a plan to get it without him following me. Um who came after us?"

"Bucky and Nat are on your trail and coming to the cabin, stay there Stiles. I know Hydra attacked you when we last spoke, it's better that you wait for them, and you're safer at the cabin then out there." The Captain pleaded with him and Stiles wanted to but it would take some convincing with Derek.

"Ok, I will I promise." Stiles answered honestly, Captain America was the one person Stiles never wanted to lie to. Nobody good wanted to lie to him.

"You said earlier that you didn't know what to do?"

Stiles didn't know how to start the conversation off, "Well, I…I like Derek, like really like him and I don't know what to do, he's so new to this and…Hydra did a lot of really bad stuff to him."

Steve made sound that Stiles took that he understood, so he continued, "I know you've been through this before with Uncle Bucky and I just want to know how did you do it, I guess?"

"I had a past with Bucky and the relationship that we had before I was Captain America and he was the Winter Solider is the main reason I was able to break through the Hydra conditioning. It wasn't easy by any means."

"But it got easier right? I mean…he tells me things about Hydra and I get-I'm so fucking furious Uncle Steve, I never wanted to kill anyone in my life but if you put the bastards in front me who tortured him, I don't think-no, I know I wouldn't hesitate pulling the trigger."

Steve sighed and he can hear the understanding from Stiles' situation his anger at what they had done from that one sound. "I before I got the serum, I was this pipsqueak that would never back down and Buck always took care of me, he ended up being drafted and I didn't. He went to war and for a time I was by myself then I found out that he was captured by Hydra. I took the serum and went after him."

Stiles had already heard this story repeated time and time again, he heard it from Scott as his eyes glazed over wondering how hid parents came through all of it same. He heard it when he was in college at the age of sixteen in his history course from his professor and now he was hearing it from Steve.

"I had faith that he wasn't dead then. But I didn't go in saving him thinking I was going to leave anybody alive and I didn't. Then Hydra killed him, I lost him because of them at least I thought I had when I crashed the plane. But then I found him again on that bridge and Hydra didn't just take him from me twice but three times. I still have the urge to kill any Hydra agents I come in contact with and I know hatred like that doesn't go away easily." Steve admitted

Stiles nodded, it made sense that Steve would hate Hydra detest their very existence because of what they did to Bucky. He could already feel it that hatred growing inside of him, a part of him was bothered by it but another part wasn't, it needed something to hate when it came to Derek's pain.

"You just have to listen to him Stiles, listen and be there for him when he needs it and if he needs space give him space. There will be times when you fight or he might push you away. If you really care about him at the end of the day, then the harsh words you yell at each other won't matter because you just want him."

"Ok, thank you Uncle Steve. I thought I might be taking advantage of him. He doesn't realize what a relationship would mean and I don't want to mess this up, he hasn't had anybody but he has me now. I don't want him to lose that, because I'm being stupid and horny."

Steve laughed this time and it wasn't patronizing, it seemed ironic actually. "I wondered the same thing when Bucky first kissed me. But while Bucky was healing and I was agonizing over this whole situation. I thought about it and that I never stopped to ask Bucky what he wanted, I just made the decision that I was taking advantage. Don't do that, talk to him, Stiles. Ask him what he wants."

Stiles didn't think of it like that and it felt sick all over again, he was just like Hydra and SHIELD. He just about to a big decision about the relationship when he never asked Derek what he thought, he was going to decide for him. Thankfully Uncle Steve was able to talk some sense into him, it was a good thing he called because he was so worried about messing everything up he was actually about to ruin everything.

"I will talk to him, I promise. Thank you for everything Uncle Steve. Thanks for believing in me and trusting me, you and Uncle Buck."

"I always will kid, that's never going to change. There's also something else we need to talk about actually, it's about your Uncle Buck and Derek, actually."

He was confused on what this could actually be about, beside the fact that both of them where Hydra assassins (not by choice), there couldn't be anything else, right? "What about them…is it something bad?"

"Uh…it depends on how you look at it. Your Uncle Buck is actually Derek's father." The admission hits him hard, it made sense Derek had the super solider serum in his body and if it was passed down through Bucky then that's why Derek had no idea about it. Also there was the fact that Derek hates his father, with a passion.

"This is not good, at all. He hates his father, Uncle Steve and I mean really hate him. I think while Hydra had him under their control that used him on Derek, from what he's told me. He told me that he trained him to be the Alpha Solider."

"Damn, Bucky figured that kid hated him but he didn't know why. I guess we know now. I'll call Bucky and tell him the situation. It might be best if you tell Derek now rather than later, I don't want my husband and our new son to trying to kill each other when he gets there."

"I'll try, talk to you later Uncle Steve." They both said their goodbyes and promises to see each other later then hanged up. Stiles got back into the car and the whole way to the store, he couldn't think of any way to broach the subject with Derek.

Xxx

When Stiles ran out of the house, leaving him alone he had no idea what to do. He wondered if he should follow him to make sure he was safe but then thought better of it. So he walked around the cabin and look around. The only cabins he had been in were safehouses that he went after a kill and he needed to lie low but it was never this lavish. It had more rooms that most houses and the technology in this place though old most people didn't even have. Why it was called a cabin instead of a base he didn't know.

He walked around, looking through that rooms and not finding much. The office had plenty of papers pertaining to projects from a company called Stark industries. There were schematics and memos, things that some of he couldn't understand and the rest didn't interest him. Leaving out of the office he went downstairs to the living room and he gazed at the large screen Tv and figured he should watch something while Stiles got back.

As soon as he sat down on the couch he felt something hard under him and looked under the seat cushion to find a CD case, it wasn't marked and he didn't know what it was for. Luckily there was a CD player under the flat screen, he popped the CD in the player and sat back down. It loaded and then the first thing that popped up on the screen was Stiles' father, he was in a lab in sleep wear arguing with a mechanical robot arm.

"Dummy that's not where that goes, it goes over there with engine core." The mechanical arm seemed to follow what he was saying because it a nodded and whirled away, leaving the man shaking his head in disappointment. There was a large crash and the man cringed before yelling and walking off screen, "Oh my god, Dummy how do you run into something that's not even moving."

There was giggle off screen, that he knew didn't come from any man and the camera turned around to show the woman from the picture. She looked different then in the picture, her face was fuller and her skin a little more pinkish if possible. She walked away from the lab and sat the camera down somewhere before pulling away, showing her full frame. She was pregnant, her stomach round and big with what he guessed to be Stiles. He immediately got up and paused the video, he felt wrong for looking at something he knew was personal to Stiles.

Derek waited, sat on the couch looking at the frozen screen, seeing how she cradled what was to be Stiles Stark. He wondered if Talia ever did the same to him, but he could never know.

The creaked open and Stiles stumbled through pulling bags along with a frown on his face. Derek hopped up fast and took them from him, setting them on the kitchen counter. "Thanks man what are you-", Derek knew as soon as he cut off his sentence that he saw the video.

"I found it but I didn't watch all of it, I figured you wanted to be the only one it see it."

Stiles didn't answer, he fumbled his way over to the couch, sitting down and staring at the same frame that Derek had. He took his silence as his answer and walked away upstairs. "DereK?" He stopped immediately looking back at Stiles, while gazed at him.

"Stay, please." Derek didn't-couldn't say no. He went back down and Stiles played the video, the woman moved again running her hands over her stomach.

 _"I can't believe I'm doing this but here it goes. Stiles, there are things I want to teach and show you but I get the feeling I won't have the chance. My extremis has been failing lately, I think it's becoming a part of you now."_ She looked like she wanted to cry and there were tears in her eyes. _"But I think that means if I don't make it, I still get to be a part of you, I get to protect you in some way."_

She wiped her eyes taking a breath before beginning again and Derek looked over at Stiles and there were tears streaming down his face. He didn't know how to comfort but from what Stiles showed him when he needed it, he guessed what he had to do. He reached over taking the others hand and gripping it to show him he was here for him.

 _"This world is full of unknown, wonderful, dangerous things but I know it's a world that that you're going to love and I'm so happy to be bringing you into it. Never doubt that I love you, my beautiful boy."_ She pulled away from the camera smiling, and reached up to turn it off. _"Pepper, where are you babe?"_

 _"In here, Tony."_ Before she could, the man came onto the screen and hugged her, gently rubbing on her stomach and kissed her. The screen suddenly went dark and Stiles was sobbing, and Derek pulled him close and let him cry into his shoulder.

He didn't say anything, he just let him cry like he needed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, subscribe and kudos are welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment or kudos, or don't. I just glad you read it.


End file.
